


If the world was ending..

by abcsupercorp



Series: AU  stories [8]
Category: Arrowverse - Fandom, DCU, Legacies (TV 2018), MCU, Marvel, Motherland: Fort Salem (TV), Multi-Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015), Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Foster Care, Foster kids, Levitation, Paranormal, Supernatural Elements, Telepathy, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, mentions of abuse, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 42
Words: 21,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Ava Silva and Scylla Ramshorn have each other. Them against the world since they were 7years old. Ten years later, they finally escape the home of their current abusive foster parents. On the run. They meet new people, find new love and gain a new experience.
Relationships: Ava Silva/Sister Beatrice, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: AU  stories [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488320
Comments: 52
Kudos: 93





	1. Hellscape

**Author's Note:**

> If the world was ending you'd come over right?

Ava Silva and Scylla Ramshorn knew that the only person they'd ever need was each other. Sisters, is what they were. Not best friends. Sisters. Both losing their parents at a young age and becoming foster sisters to the Berksons. Being moved around together after they refused to leave each other's side. At the current moment, they were living with Amanda and Derek Taylorson They weren't the most fit people. In fact, they were unfit to foster two 17 year olds.

"Ava." Scylla said softly, shaking her foster sister. "Ava, wake up."

"Scylla?" Ava muttered, "what's wrong? are you okay?" 

"Shh.." Scylla hushed her, "Nothing's wrong."

"Are you okay? Did Derek hurt you again?" Ava asked, a worried tone in her voice..

Scylla shook her head and lifted up a bag, "We're getting out of here." 

Ava shot up, "What do you mean?" 

"I mean these fucking people are unfit to foster us." Scylla said, "Last week, Derek fucking decked you!."

"Derek can't hurt me, remember?" Ava reminded her.

"I don't fucking care. Nobody hurts you. You're my family." Scylla said.

Ava took Scylla's hand into hers, "and you're mine."

"So, let's go." Scylla suggested. "They won't care. They barely noticed we were gone last year."

"Are you sure? we'd have nowhere else to go. Why don't we just call CPS?" Ava suggested.

"CPS? Like they'd fucking care about us." Scylla gruffed, "Aves. They don't care about people like you and me. The CPS? They only care about money. That's why when we age out in 3 months, they'll kick us out."

"You're right." Ava shut her eyes, "Okay. Let's go." She began to pack her stuff. The Taylorson's got her and Scylla a phone, they removed the sim card and put in the prepaid one's they secretly purchased one day while they were out of town. "Okay, I'm packed."

Scylla carefully opened the window and threw her bag out, then she hopped down. Ava squinted, she didn't want to know if her sister was hurt or not, Scylla was not as well trained as Ava was in the arts of levitation. "Scyll. are you okay?" 

"I'm fine, come down." Scylla replied. Ava hopped out, practicing her levitation. 

Scylla rushed over and helped her up, She clasped her hand onto Ava's shoulder. "Ready?"

Ava clasped a hand on Scylla's, "fuck yes." 


	2. Night time runaways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Scylla are on the run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all are doing good.

Ava and Scylla ran and never looked back, they had no choice but to run. Derek was drunk every night, and Amanda only cared about Dylan, their biological son. 

"Where are we, Scyll?" Ava asked, looking around, they were by a bunch of empty, old, abandoned buildings. 

"I have no clue, but we should take a break." Scylla suggested, "do you have your inhaler?" 

"I brought mine, don't worry." Ava told her. "Are you okay? do you need your meds?" 

"I'm fine, Aves. Don't worry about me." Scylla told her. "Can you hand me some water?"

Ava nodded, taking her backpack and removing it off her back, so she can unzip it and take out a bottle of water. "Here." she said, handing Scylla the water.

Scylla took the water and drank it, then they continued walking. While they were walking, little sounds here and there made Ava stop and panic.

“Hey..” Scylla began, “Aves. What’s up?” 

“I.. I think we’re being followed.” Ava told her. “Scyll..” 

“Ava, listen, you’re okay. Okay? I’m safe. You’re safe.” Scylla took her hand. “We’re  **_family_ ** , and we’re  **_together_ ** .” 

“I.. I know, but I keep thinking about…” Ava’s voice trailed off.

“About what?” Scylla asked. “About what? Ava.” 

“Liam..” Ava said softly.

Scylla’s body shut down. Liam was their foster brother. The 3rd member of their pack. Their brother. He died of an unknown cause last year, and the girls still believe Amanda and Derek are responsible for it. 

"I thought we agreed to not bring him up." Scylla said quietly.

"He's our brother. Scyll." Ava reminded her. 

"He's gone.." Scylla snapped, voice trembling, "We can't hold onto the past." 

Ava sighed, Scylla was never good at letting go or holding on. "You're right, I'm sorry." 

Scylla sighed too. "No, I-I'm sorry. " Scylla told her, "Do you want to crash here until sunrise?" She asked, pointing to an abandoned building. 

"Let's look around." Ava said, nodding. They headed towards the building and looked around. "This seems safe."

"Let's settle then," Scylla said, clearing a flat box on the ground from it's dust. She took out her single blanket from her backpack. "We have no pillows."

"We'll survive, Scyll." Ava chuckled. "C'mon, get some sleep." Ava said as she laid down, her hoodie up and curled up into a ball. 

"Goodnight," Scylla said with a yawn.

" 'night" Ava replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all.


	3. Patriarchal Bullshit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raelle and Beatrice are introduced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy 😍

On the other side of the city, lived Raelle Collar and her best friend Beatrice Morwood. Beatrice and Raelle attended a prestigious, all girls school, but they were nothing like the other girls who attended the school. 

"Ms. Collar, Ms. Morwood. Shouldn't you ladies be at home ecc?" Asked one of the main teachers. 

"Yes ma'am, but Beatrice here, isn't feeling well." Raelle replied. Her best attempt to not sound snarky.

"Hmm.." The teacher eyed her half glaringly. “Okay. Very well. But please hurry. Women are never supposed to disappoint a man”. 

The girls nodded and headed in a different direction. Raelle rolled her eyes.

“What a bitch..” she muttered.

“Raelle.” Beatrice said warningly.

“No, don’t.” Raelle said, annoyance in her voice. “What kind of patriarchal bullshit is this?!” 

“Rae..” Beatrice said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Calm down.”

“I- I can’t. I need to get out”. Raelle said.

“Where?” Beatrice asked.

“I don’t fucking care. I really don’t. We live in America. With a female president, and yet these people are  _ brainwashed _ to believe we’re here to appeal to men.” 

“Where are you going?” Beatrice asked. Raelle stormed to her dorm, which she shared with her best friend, and Beatrice not too far behind. “Rae, Raelle!”

“What?! Beatrice? I’m so tired of this shit! I’m tired of this fucked up place.” Raelle snapped. “I don’t belong here, and I know  _ you _ _ feel this way too.”  _

“I do..” Beatrice said, “you’re not wrong.”

“Okay, then come with me.” Raelle suggested.

“What?” Beatrice asked. Confused.

“Come with me.” Raelle said again.

“Where would we go?” Beatrice asked again. 

“I don’t know, but we’d be away from here.” Raelle said, placing a hand down. She handed Beatrice an empty backpack. “Coming?” 

Beatrice looked around a moment, thinking and reconsidering, then she grabbed the bag from Raelle’s hands. “Frick yeah.”

Raelle chuckled, “close enough.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts 🥰🥰


	4. Feelings are fucked up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are fucked up. Kara and Lena meet Scylla & Ava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🥰🥰🥰🥰

Feelings are fucked up. Having feelings for your best friend of the same sex, while living with a homophobic mother, makes having feelings even _more fucked up_. For Lena Luthor, life was not as it seemed. Being a Luthor was all sunshine and roses to people, but the reality was, Lilian Luthor was a cold hearted bitch who manipulated her daughter to her own advantage. Lena Luthor _was_ , **no** , is, **in love** with _Kara Danvers_. 

While the two of them were walking around town, they stumbled upon Scylla & Ava.

“Woah..”. Kara said.

“Who the fuck are you?” Ava asked, snarkily.

“Hey, hey, don’t speak to her that way.” Lena said defensively. 

“Sorry about her.” Scylla replied for Ava. “I’m Scylla, and this is Ava.”

“Don’t tell them our names, idiot” Ava whispered, smacking Scylla’s stomach.

“Aves, this is Lena Luthor. She’s like a fucking billionaire.” Scylla told her. 

“I wouldn’t say I’m a billionaire” Lena began. “More like my father was.” 

“Oh, right.” Scylla said, she turned her head back to Ava. “Ava, she could help us.” 

“What? Are you serious?” Ava asked, she was in a bit of shock so she spoke incredulously. “We don’t even know her!”

“Are you two lost?” Kara asked sweetly. 

“We’re runaways.” Scylla confessed. “Our foster parents. They were abusive.” 

“Oh I’m awfully sorry.” Lena said, “my mother isn’t so perfect either.” 

Ava was still skeptical, but Lena Luthor was as hot as the pictures said she was, she couldn’t doubt that. “How so?”

“Well for one, she’s awfully homophobic.” Lena said honestly, “and for two, she’s just a bitch.” 

“Okay.” Ava said, she whispered something into Scylla’s ear. “I guess we can see.”

“How could I help you girls?” Lena asked. “No child should be out in the streets.”

“Lena, they’re runaways. They could get into a lot of trouble, and so could you.” Kara reminded Lena.

“I know Kar, but I want to help them.” Lena replied.

Kara shook her head, “I’m not saying you or even we shouldn’t. I’m just saying we need to keep a low profile.” 

“Cute blonde’s right.” Scylla smirked, making Kara blush a little. “We aren’t safe out here.” 

Lena glared a bit when she caught Scylla flirting with Kara. Ava caught onto it right away. 

“Will you help us, please?” Scylla asked.

“Of course. Kara could they stay at your guest house?” Lena asked. “Your parents practically gave it to you.” 

“Of course.” Kara smiled. “Come with us. You can stay with me for as long as you need.”

“Thank you, Kara.” Scylla smiled.

“Yes, truly, thank you.” Ava spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know your thoughts!!


	5. Guest House.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Scylla are at the Danvers guest house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Barry are Danvers <3

“YOU WHAT?!” Alex, Barry and Oliver all yelled in sync.

“You invited strangers into our parents' home?!” Oliver asked.

“Ollie, calm down.” Kara said. “They’re about my age. 17.” 

“Still, Kara. You don’t know anything about these girls.” Barry said.

“I know they’re lost kids. I know their names and from the files they stole from their foster parents cabinet, they need help.” Kara reminded them. 

“Okay.” Alex said, trying to be the voice of reason from the two overprotective boys. “Where are they?”

“In the guest house.” Kara replied. “Don’t worry, I did protocol” 

Kara knew protocol because she was once a helpless foster child herself. 

"okay, but.." Oliver began.

"She _knows_ protocol." Barry explained, defending his sister.

“Okay.” Alex said again, “may we meet them?”

Kara nodded, “yes.” 

"Don't scare them, you two." Alex warned her brothers, staring at Oliver directly.

"Why are you staring at me?!" Oliver asked defensively. 

"You know why," Alex glared, "Kara explained to us that these girls escaped from an abusive foster home, do not provoke."

"I'll be good, jeez." Oliver said, raising his hands up in defense. 

Kara took her siblings to her guest house, where Lena was at. 

"Hey guys, how are you liking the place?" Kara asked.

"It's beautiful, thank you so much for letting us stay here." Scylla said. 

"No problem. Scylla, Ava, these are my brothers Oliver and Barry and my sister, Alex." Kara said.

"Hi." Barry said, "welcome to our guest home."

"Yes, welcome." Oliver greeted warmly. "Would you like a snack?"

"No, thanks. Where's the restroom?" Scylla asked.

"First door to your right down this hallway." Alex instructed. 

"Thank you." Scylla smiled. She went to the restroom.

"I could use a snack, please." Ava smiled, "Do you have any sandwiches?"

"Yes we do, just check the fridge." Alex smiled. 

"Awesome, thank you." Ava said. She headed towards the kitchen.

"See?' Kara smiled, "I told you they're harmless."

"They do seem like sweet kids." Alex admitted.

"I agree, I know how it feels to be an orphan." Barry confessed.

"So do I." Kara said softly. 

Oliver and Alex are the Danvers' biological children, then they adopted Barry and Kara around 7 to 8 years ago. 

Alex pulled her brother and sister in for a hug, "I understand why you two took them in so fast." she explained, referring to Kara and Lena. 

"They're good girls, Alex. We found them living in an abandoned building." Lena explained.

"Well; mom and dad won't be angry about us letting them stay here. They love kids and they are the most welcoming parents." Alex explained. 

"Let's help them get settled." Oliver said, "come on." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!


	6. Escapee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raelle and Beatrice escape hell school and run into Wayhaught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in order to fit my story, I had to put Raelle and her papa in a bad place, it sucks bc edwin collar is an iconic dad, but I promise I won't make him a bad guy.  
> 12:15 AM · Jul 11, 2020·Twitter Web App

Raelle and Beatrice had finally escaped the hellsite they called "school." Raelle lost her mother at a young age, and her father and her were in a bad place after she had constantly argued that she was beyond the need for a man. Her father's best intentions were there, to protect his daughter, but unfortunately, he drove her away, and sent her halfway across the world, and didn't bother to ever check in.

Beatrice on the other hand, her parents sent her away after discovering her sexuality was anything but 'normal'. She was sent halfway across the world as well, and never bothered to check in with her. The two met about 4 years ago, when they were both sent at 13 years old. 

While on the run, they ran into a redhead and a brunette. Nicole Haught and Waverly Earp. 

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Waverly asked after she accidentally knocked Raelle down, putting her hand down.

"I'm fine, thank you." Raelle said as she took Waverly's hand and got helped to stand up. 

"Hold on.." Nicole said as she examined the girls demeanor, "Are you two runaways?"

"Well-" Raelle was cut off. 

"Why?" Beatrice asked, " _wh-why_ do you ask.?"

"your clothes, your backpacks, then your current reaction." Nicole explained, "I'm Nicole, this is my girlfriend Waverly."

"I'm Raelle, this is Beatrice." Raelle spoke. 

"Will you help us?" Beatrice asked abruptly, "We've been running all morning."

"I can," Nicole said, "A friend of mine owns a lighthouse not too far from here. you'll be safe."

"which friend?" Raelle asked, eyebrows raised.

"My friend, Sara Lance." Nicole replied. 

"Will there be essentials? food, a bathroom, water?" Beatrice asked.

"Yes, yes and yes. It's a lighthouse and a safehouse." Nicole replied.

"Okay," Raelle said, "We'll take it." 

"Follow us." Waverly smiled. 

  
  


The girls led their new friends to the Lance's lighthouse, little did they know, this lighthouse happened to be placed just near the beach where a certain guest house stayed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love u all


	7. Live Our Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Scylla meet Raelle and Beatrice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's fucking live.

The next morning after settling at the Danvers' guest house, Ava and Scylla went out down near the beach and stuck their feet in the sand.

"Are you okay, Scyll?" Ava asked when she noticed Scylla crying.

"I'm fine," Scylla sniffled, "I just remember the last time I was at a beach, I was with my folks."

"Oh Scyl.." Ava said softly, bringing her in for a hug, "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Scylla sniffled, "I'm okay, I have you." 

Ava was about to speak, when she heard someone yelling across the ocean near a lighthouse.

"Hello there!" A female voice said, "Are you ladies lost?" 

"No!" Ava yelled back, "we live here." 

"Mind if we come and meet you?" Yelled another female voice, "we need help operating the lighthouse." 

"Feel free!" Scylla responded.

Raelle and Beatrice hopped onto a speedboat and rode over to the other two. 

"Hi, I'm Scylla." Scylla smiled. 

"I'm Raelle, and this is Beatrice." Raelle smiled back. This Scylla girl was  _ stunning.  _ She was beyond gorgeous.

"Hi Raelle, Hi Beatrice. I'm Ava." Ava stuck her hand out, which Beatrice awkwardly shook. 

_ 'pull yourself together, Bea. It's a cute girl, not a spider'  _ said her inner thoughts. she cleared her throat. "Pleased to meet you." 

Beatrice and Raelle hopped out of the boat, "So, you ladies live here?" Raelle asked.

"More like we are temporarily staying here.." Ava explained, "we're orphans on the run."

"So are we, these really nice girls helped us find a place." Raelle spoke.

"Same for us, looks like faith brought us together." Scylla smirked, her eyes scanning Raelle's. 

Ava casually noticed Scylla's attraction to Raelle, "excuse us a moment.", she pulled Scylla away.

"Ava, what are you doing? you're interrupting my flirting." Scylla whispered.

Ava chuckled, playfully nudging Scylla, "I noticed. It looks like she was checking you out too,"

"And that Beatrice girl was checking you out." Scylla smiled, "we're free, Aves. This system sucks shit, we should be able to live like normal teens. Swim, party, eat, kiss, hug, date, have sex."

"You're right." Ava smiled, "c'mon, let's live our life."

"fuck yes." Scylla grinned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!


	8. Beach Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beach Day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday!

The four girls spent some time getting to know each other, and eventually, Kara, Lena, Waverly and Nicole joined them. 

"Hey Kara, Hey Lena. These are Raelle and Beatrice. They live in Sara Lance's lighthouse." Ava explained. "Raelle, Beatrice, this is Kara and Lena. They helped us find a place to stay." 

"Oh, so you were the girls Nic and Waves were talking to me about." Kara smiled, she stuck her hand out, "welcome to my guest house. you're welcome to stay here if you need to." 

"Thank you, Kara." Beatrice said, shaking her hand, "we appreciate that very much." 

Before Kara could reply, there were voices of teenage boys.

"WHOO, BEACH PARTY!!" Said one of them.

"Oh no," Kara and Lena said in sync.

"Hey Kara! Hey Little Luthor. Looking sexy today," Said Tommy Merlin as he jogged over. Kara's brother's best friend.

"Hi Tommy, Bye Tommy. Still into girls more." Lena said with brutal honesty. 

"Boo, you're no fun Luthor." Tommy pouted."and who are your friends?" 

"They're my guests." Kara said sternly, as she protectively stepped in front of Raelle, Scylla, Beatrice and Ava.

"Ohh, new friends huh?" Tommy smirked. 

"Leave Merlin." Kara glared.

"You're no fun." Tommy groaned.

"And you're almost 19. Now leave, frat boy." Kara snapped. 

"Whatever." He grumbled. Kara watched as he walked away. 

She sighed, facing her new friends, "sorry about him," she said, "He's my best friend. He's a bit of a no good punk." 

"No worries." Scylla said. "we've dealt with a fair share of no good punks ourselves." 

"But you handled him really well." Ava told her. "I would've broken his arm." 

This made Kara smile, "I'm only nice to him because he's my brother's best friend." Kara began. "He's sweet at times, but he's a major player too."

Kara saw her brothers walking over, she walked over to Oliver and punched him.

"Ow! What the fuck?" He whined.

"I told you it was my day to get the beach house! I wanted to let the new girls into my group of friends." Kara glared.

"Sorry, but it's guys night, we promise we'll behave and not walk in on your friends or anything." Oliver shrugged. "You know mom and dad said we can share our days here."

"Yes, but girl talk is very personal to my friends and I." Kara pouted. 

"Look, we'll stay out of your way. You and your girls can even take the bigger portion of the house." Oliver offered. "I promise we'll behave. I'll even make sure Barry doesn't prank you." 

"what?!" Barry yelled. "I don't prank anyone!" 

"Shut up." Oliver said, smacking the back of the newly 18 year old's head. 

"Ow…" Barry whined.

_(Age order: Alex; 21, Oliver;19, Barry; 18, Kara; 17.)_

Kara looked at her friends, sighed, crossed her arms and looked back at her brothers. " _Fine."_ She sighed. " _But keep Tommy away from us."_

"You know Tommy's a dumb ass." Oliver let out a small chuckle, "I'll make sure he behaves." 

"would you please?" Kara asked. Oliver pats her back and walks away with Barry, to join the rest of their friends. 

"okay." Kara said, turning around, "while we wait for the rest of the girls I'm going to introduce you all to, feel free to make yourselves at home." 

"Cool..." Raelle smiled. Her eyes treaded lightly, but she still noticed Scylla at every moment. 

"Hey, can I talk to you?" Lena asked, breaking the silence. 

"What's up?" Kara asked.

" _Alone_." Lena said with a lower voice.

"sure." Kara said, sensing the tone in Lena's voice. "Excuse us." 

Lena pulled Kara aside, "I've been wanting to tell you something, and I'm honestly terrified."

Kara could see the look in her eyes that she in fact was scared and hiding something. "Lena," Kara said softly, "hey, talk to me."

"I..I don't want you to hate me." Lena said, her voice was heaving. "I'm ter-terrified."

"Lena, it's me." Kara said, "talk to me."

"I'm..in love with someone.." Lena began, "And I don't want her to hate me."

"Why would anyone hate you?" Kara asked, Lena was crying now.

" _because of my parents."_ Lena confessed, " _because of Lex."_

"Lena Kieran Luthor, you are _perfect."_ Kara said. "Who is it?"

" _You.."_ Lena said, "I love you, Kara Danvers."

Kara's lips formed slowly into a smile, "Lena."

  
"And I know it sounds crazy, but I'm pretty sure I'm a lesbian,boys never made me feel the way you do, I love you, Kara Danvers, and I know you don't feel the same way." Lena continued to ramble.

"Lena," Kara said again, her smile growing larger.

"I just, I love you, okay. I've been hurt before, and-" she was cut off by a pair of lips, which she instantly melted into,

" _I love you too."_ Kara said, intertwining her fingers with Lena's and letting their foreheads touch, "I have always been in love with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rest in peace Naya Rivera. Thank you for being such a gift to the world <3


	9. Shouldn't you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the beginning of Raelle and Scylla; semi true to the series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scylla approaches Raelle.

Raelle was watching the ocean by the dock when Scylla approached her. She was sitting and admiring the view

"Beautiful view, isn't it?" Scylla asked her, "I used to come to places like this all the time with my parents."

"Yeah, insanely beautiful." Raelle hummed, "Shouldn't you be at the party?" 

Scylla mused for a second, taking a seat next to her, "shouldn't you?" she asked, her tone was flirty yet soft, 

Raelle bit her lip, she was definitely intrigued by this girl. "I don't think we've ever had a proper introduction."

"I'm Scylla." Scylla smiled, admiring the girl who sat there before her. 

"I'm Raelle." Raelle replied. 

"Scyll!, there's cake!" Ava called from the background. 

Scylla laughed, and stood up, offering a hand to Raelle, "come back with me?"

Raelle pondered for a second, then took her hand, "Thanks." she said, standing up.

"Anytime." Scylla smirked, "so, tell me about yourself, Raelle." 

The two girls began to head back to the beach party. 

"So who's that girl you're always with?" Raelle asked curiously.

"Ava's my foster sister. How about you?" Scylla replied.

"Beatrice is my roommate." Raelle replied, "She's like my sister." . 

The two of them reached the party to see Beatrice and Ava hitting it off.

"Looks like those two are having fun." Raelle chuckled. Scylla laughed.

"That they are." Scylla smiled, "Care to grab a bite to eat?" 

Raelle was deeply intrigued by this girl already, she couldn't help but want to kiss her. 

"Sure, it's kind of loud here though. Could we go somewhere else?" Raelle asked, the music that Oliver was playing blasted throughout most of the beach. 

  
"Yeah, after we eat, we can go hang out in my room." Scylla smiled. Raelle's heart fluttered, "that okay?"

Raelle gulped, "okay." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!


	10. Live a little!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adventures of Raylla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy <3

Raelle & Scylla hit it off almost immediately. There was an undeniable spark between the two of them, a connection that made them so drawn to each other, it was a strong, undeniable amount of chemistry between the two of them, that if you were a stranger, and you just so happen to walk past the two of them, you'd think they were dating, and have been for years. 

"So; tell me about yourself." Scylla asked as she took a bite of some bread.

Raelle told her all about her school, how her and Beatrice believed that the school was not there to raise future women, but to raise future men pleasers. 

"She said 'a woman must never disappoint a man' once; I almost gagged" Raelle told Scylla as she took a sip of her soda. 

"Wow;" Scylla replied,unamused, "she sounds like she's loads of fun."

Raelle saw this as a chance to make her laugh. "Yeah." Raelle spoke, "I hear she does birthday parties." 

Scylla laughed.  _ Mission accomplished _ , Raelle said to herself. 

"Anyway, Are you finished? We could go for a walk." Scylla suggested. 

"I dunno;" Raelle replied, "I'm all gross from the sun."

"No you're not." Scylla smirked. Raelle gave her a look, now she was drawn to her more. There was such an energy that Scylla carried, such a charismatic energy, and she loved it. "Live a little!" 

"Okay. Okay" Raelle laughed, "where are we going?" 

"Around. Beaches usually have a lot of interesting sites to see." Scylla said, "you trust me, don't you?"

"Of Course I do." Raelle smiled a bit. "Lead the way." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu on twitter @cyanhickson


	11. Have me tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raelle and Scylla ><

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains some smut.

Scylla led Raelle to a cave by the tide of the beach.

"Every beach has a cave. We can't enter, but look how beautiful it is. Have you seen something so beautiful?" Scylla asked.

Raelle looked over at Scylla. Eyes filled with love and desire. "I have." she said softly. 

Scylla looked over and saw Raelle looking at her, she blushed lightly, clearing her throat. "So, tell me more about you."

"Bea is my family, and I wouldn't have it any other way without her. I have 2 other friends back at school,their names are Tally and Abigail, they know Bea and I ran away, I have yet to reunite with them" Raelle said as she sat down. "Wanna head back?" 

"Sure," Scylla smiled. The two of them headed back to the party. 

Ava and Beatrice were bonding when Ava noticed Scylla and Raelle walking back. She grinned as she walked over, "Excuse me, may I borrow my sister?" She asked.

"By all means, go ahead." Raelle smiled. Ava pulled Scylla to the side.

"What's going on?" Scylla asked, "Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm well." Ava grinned, " _ You _ on the other hand are blushing like a tomato."

"Shut up." Scylla laughed, "I haven't felt this way in years."

"Are you going to try and make a move?" Ava asked. 

"Maybe." Scylla replied. Ava let out a soft excited squeal.

"Oh my Goddess, this is great news!" She said, "Make a move."

"How about you?" Scylla asked, "Anything good with Beatrice?"

"She's really cute," Ava confessed, "I have never felt this way about anyone really." 

"Go make a move too." Scylla smiled. The two of them went to Raelle and Beatrice,

"Raelle, wanna go up to my room?" Scylla asked, "It's quieter."

"Sure," Raelle smiled. Scylla led the way, and they entered her room, shutting the door behind them.

"Am I crazy?" Raelle asked, "Or is there something going on between us?"

"I can answer that for you." Scylla smiled. She walked over and pressed her lips onto Raelle's. Then she pulled back and smiled. 

Raelle stood there in shock for a second, then she kissed her back, their kisses getting more hot and heavy each time. Before Scylla could react, Raelle shoved her against the wall and started to kiss her neck, unbuckling her belt and shoving her hand into Scylla's pants. Causing Scylla's hand to twitch.   


"Are you sure?" Raelle asked as they started to kiss more.

"Please." Scylla gasped with a shuttered voice. "Yes."

Their lips hovered over each other, as it got hotter and heavier, Raelle pinned Scylla's hand against the wall, neck kisses and hot and heavy breathing. Raelle picked Scylla up and they fell onto Scylla's bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!


	12. Time After Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Raelle and Scylla's "Sexy time"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!

Raelle and Scylla laid there in Scylla's bed. mostly fully clothed again. Their eyes were staring at each other with love and wonder.

"You're so beautiful." Scylla whispered. Tracing Raelle's jawline, "Are you single?"

"Would I of just had sex with the most gorgeous girl in the world if I wasn't?" Raelle asked, pressing a kiss on Scylla's lips. 

"So I'm the most gorgeous girl in the world, huh?" Scylla asked, smirking a little. "I guess you haven't met yourself."

"Oh, so you're a little flirt now, aren't you?" Raelle laughed. 

"A huge flirt, actually." Scylla smiled. "I can levitate."

"That's no shocker to me." Raelle said flirtatiously, "Any girl as beautiful as you would be a levitator." 

"MMhm," Scylla replied, "I'm so tired now,"

"After what we just did, you're probably just dehydrated." Raelle teased. She sat up, "we should probably head back to the party."

"Do we have to?" Scylla pouted. "I want to stay here with you for a few more seconds. Get to know you."

"You know the ins and outs of me already." Raelle smirked.

"Oh you're dirty minded and sexy, I like that in a girl." Scylla teased playfully. 

"I like that in a girl too." Raelle replied, leaning down to kiss Scylla again, "but honestly, we should get back."

"Alright, alright." Scylla replied, "I guess that's fair." 

"Glad we agree." Raelle smiled as she got out of bed and grabbed her pants, doing little hops to pull them back up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave any questions below!
> 
> Also yes, I threw in a Wynonna Earp reference, If you understand it, I love you.


	13. First Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatrice and Ava get to know each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not explicit, only thing it does contain is some alcohol, but that's it! enjoy!

Back over at the party, by Ava and Beatrice, the two were just enjoying each other's company, and chatting.

"So, tell me about you, Ava." Beatrice said through her thick British accent.

"I'm 17, and I identify as bisexual, but I prefer girls more. I love ice cream and dancing. I was on my high school's dance team before." Ava told her, "How about you?" 

"I am 17 as well, and for me, I was not so fortunate with my own sexuality." Beatrice said sadly, "I am a lesbian, but I was sent to an all girls school where we are taught to be 'proper ladies' and 'have etiquette', we are also taught that we as women, must never disappoint men. Which is a load of shit, if you asked me." she froze. "pardon my dirty mouth."

Ava laughed, "You don't need to apologize for swearing." she told Beatrice, "I think girls who swear are attractive."

"Oh?" Beatrice asked, "Do you think I'm attractive?" 

"Maybe a little," Ava confessed. 

"Thanks, I think you're pretty attractive too." Beatrice replied. 

"Do you want to go up to my room?" Ava asked, by the look of Beatrice's face, Ava knew what she must've been thinking, "oh, no." Ava laughed, "I don't share a room with Scylla."

"Sure, let's go to your room." Beatrice smiled. Ava led the way, and they shut the door behind them. 

"So," Ava said as she grabbed two beer bottles from under her bed frame, handing one to Beatrice and then taking a seat on her bed "your parents just sent you away like that?"

"Yeah," Beatrice said with a sad smile as she took a sip of her alcohol and sat next to Ava. "Unfortunately."

"Well, who you are is special, don't ever change for anyone." Ava told her, "Not even your parents."

Beatrice smiled, "Thank you, I really appreciate that." 

They leaned in, and their lips were hovering over each other's. "Is it okay to kiss you?" Ava asked.

"I've never kissed anyone before." Beatrice confessed, sounding a bit embarrassed. 

"There's no shame in that, Beatrice." Ava told her, she lowered her voice, "I haven't either."

"You want me to be your first kiss?" Beatrice asked, "Because I kind of want you to be mine."

"I do," Ava said, nodding and taking another sip of her beer. "Only if you're okay with it though,"

"Yes, it's okay to kiss me." Beatrice said, "I'd want nothing more. You're incredible, Ava."

Ava blushed a dark red and smiled shyly, something that rarely happens. "So are you." Ava told her.

They leaned in and their lips touched, once they pulled back, they were both smiling. "Wow." Ava said.

Beatrice laughed, "wow indeed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave any comments below.


	14. Grasp.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena are official.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

After the party is over, Raelle spends the night in Scylla's room and Beatrice spends the night in Ava's. Lena and Kara stay over too (because they wanted some alone time)

"Are you sure you'll be okay alone here tonight?" Alex asked for the hundredth time.

"Yes, Alex." Kara replied. "Lena and I want some alone time."

Alex gave Lena a suspicious look, "What are you planning to do with my baby sister, Luthor?" 

"I  _ love _ her Alex. I **_promise_ ** I won't hurt her." Lena replied. 

"Are you two a thing now?" Alex questioned.

"We only kissed." Kara confessed. "I'm not sure if she wants to be a thing." 

Lena goes behind Kara and wraps her arm around her waist, placing her head in the crook of Kara's neck and kissing it. "What do you think, Danvers?" 

"I love you too." Kara smiled as she kissed Lena again.

Alex gagged, "gross." she jokes. "You two are cute, but if you break my sisters heart Luthor, I'll lock you up." 

"I  _ love _ her, Alex." Lena repeated. "I'm hers for however long she'll have me."

"Hopefully all of eternity." Kara whispered to her girlfriend's ear. 

"Okay good, Lena I trust you,also, if you two are sure, I'm going to head back to my apartment now." Alex told Kara.

"Alex, Mom and Dad know I'm here. I texted them." Kara said as she kissed Lena's cheek. 

"Okay good, well I'm going home but call me or the boys if you need anything, okay?" Alex asked.

Kara nodded, "okay." 

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Alex said with a wink as she waved goodbye and left.

"What do we do now?" Lena asked, not leaving the position they were in.

"We could go to my room." Kara smirked, "I have some ideas."

Lena grinned and kissed Kara's neck again, this time a little longer.

"Baby, when we get upstairs." Kara whispered, laughing. Lena released her arms and the two of them walked up the stairs. They entered Kara's room, closing the door behind them.

Lena walked over and kissed Kara's lips. Releasing, Kara kissed her again, now their kisses were getting hotter and heavier.

"Are you sure?" Lena asked as she could feel the sexual tension between the heighten.

"Absolutely." Kara replied breathlessly. Lena removed Kara's shirt and vise versa. Lips touching and soon enough, they fall onto Kara's bed. 

**_(and you know what happens next)_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is rated M, since I still need to get out of my comfort zone to write E.


	15. Hold on to that love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava gives Scylla advice to open up about her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

The next morning, Raelle asked Scylla out on a date, which Scylla said yes too very happily. Ava did the same thing with Beatrice. 

"Good morning my beautiful sister." Ava said in a happy sing-songy voice as she came down the stairs. 

"Hey there," Scylla laughed, "What's got you so happy-happy?"

"Oh, I just have a date with the most gorgeous girl ever." Ava grinned. 

"No way! Good for you Ava." Scylla smiled as she poured herself a cup of juice in the kitchen.

"What about you?" Ava asked, wiggling her eyebrows, "You and Raelle going places?"

"Oh we went places." Scylla remarked, trying not to laugh.

"Good for you Scyll." Ava smirked. "Bea and I are going on a date later."

"So are Rae and I," Scylla told Ava.

"Look at us," Ava laughed, "Who would've thought we'd be getting girlfriends." 

"I always had hopes to find a girl," Scylla replied. "I really like her, I think.

"That's good." Ava told her, "Are you going to open up?"

"Do you think I should? What if she stops liking me?" Scylla asked, worried. 

"If you don't, it might be worse later on." Ava told her. "Remember Porter?"

Scylla cringed a bit, "Yes, I remember Porter." 

"Tell her about him, and your parents. Tell her how unfair the CIA treats our kind." Ava encouraged. "If she loves you like you love her, she'll understand."

"I love her?" Scylla asked.

"It seems like it." Ava told her, "Do what you have to and hold on to that love." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think.


	16. Slow and Steady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slow and Steady win the race.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow burn avatrice story.

"Hey there." Ava said as she hugged Beatrice from behind, "You ready for our date?"

"I'm a bit nervous." Beatrice admitted, "I really like you, Ava." She turned around and grabbed Ava's arms as she held her hands.

"Hey," Ava said sweetly, "Bea, what's scaring you?"

"I just don't want to mess this up." Beatrice said, "I have never felt this way before. I don't want to ruin what we could have." 

"What  _ we  _ have is  **_special._ ** **"** Ava told her. "Look at me." she held Beatrice's chin up. "I really like you too, okay?" 

"Okay." Beatrice smiled, "I could use a kiss again." she said, adding a pout.

Ava laughed while pecking Beatrice's lips.

"So where are we going?" Beatrice asked.

"How do you feel about a group date?" Ava suggested. "If you're really this nervous."

"I think that's a wonderful idea, but with who?" Beatrice asked.

"Scylla and Raelle, Kara and Lena, Sara and Her girlfriend Ava, and Nicole and Waverly." Ava replied. 

"There'll be two Ava's?" Beatrice asked, "How will we all know when I'm talking to my Ava?"

Ava grinned, " _ Your Ava _ , huh?" 

"What?" Beatrice teased, pulling Ava in, "Too much?"

"Nope," Ava replied, popping the P. "Just right." 

They kissed again.

"Wait, I wanted to tell you something else." Beatrice said.

"What's that?" Ava asked. 

"If it's okay with you..if we become 'official', um, will you be okay if we only kiss and cuddle? I'm not so sure if I'm ready for any sexual acts yet." Beatrice explained.

"Of course, Bea." Ava replied. "I'd never pressure you into something you're not comfortable with. Also, consent is always important." 

"Thank you." Beatrice said with a sound of gratitude. "I highly appreciate it."

"Don't thank me, Bea." Ava told her, "We can go as slow as you want." 

"I'm glad." Beatrice smiled as they kissed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy.


	17. Dates and Shitbirds.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its date night! sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Group Date:  
> Pairs:  
> Ava and Beatrice.  
> Scylla and Raelle.  
> Kara and Lena.  
> Ava and Sara.  
> Nicole and Waverly.
> 
> (This is around where the first appearance of Tally, Abigail, Mary, Camila, Lilith and Shannon come in)

"Are you nervous?" Scylla asked Raelle as she two of them waited for Beatrice and Ava.

" _Nervous?_ **No**." Raelle replied, " _Terrified?_ **Absolutely.** " 

"Relax, Rae." Scylla said, holding Raelle's hand, "I'm here."

"Oh my God." Said a voice, "It is so cold." 

"Ava, it's 75 degrees outside in the middle of April." Said another. "You'll survive." 

"Well sorry for complaining, cheekbones." Voice one argued. "I got dressed up because I may or may not be falling in love with you."

"Ditto." Voice two argued. 

Raelle and Scylla exchanged looks and laughed quietly amongst themselves. 

"They're cute." Raelle told Scylla.

"Mmm.." Scylla hummed, "Eh, I guess," she kissed Raelle, " _ but we're cuter. _ " 

"Oh," Raelle grinned, holding Scylla's chin and kissing her again, " _ Absolutely cuter. _ " 

"Hey love birds." Ava said as she walked over, "I never got to officially meet my sister's girlfriend, but hey, I'm Ava."

"And same here, Hey, I'm Raelle." Raelle smiled as she shook Ava's hand, "Fair warning, hurt her and I'll kick your ass."

"Same here, I might be short, but I am able to kick ass." Ava said jokingly.

"Glad we're on the same page." Raelle smiled.

"Hi, I'm Beatrice." Beatrice said to Scylla.   


"Pleasure to meet you." Scylla smiled, shaking her hand. 

"So, where exactly are we going?" Raelle asked.

"I have no idea. This whole thing was Kara's idea." Scylla replied. 

"Gotcha." Raelle replied. Just then, her phone rang. It was Tally Craven. "What the hell.." she mumbled to herself, confused. 

"Is something wrong?" Scylla asked.

"No, an old friend of mine is calling, excuse me." Raelle said as she stepped aside. "Hello?"

"Raelle Collar, why the fuck haven't I heard from you in  _ weeks?"  _ the loud, bubbly voice spoke on the other side.

"Tally! How are you?" Raelle asked.

"How am I? How are  _ you _ " Tally asked, "Abi and I thought you must've died, or something!"

Raelle chuckled, "No, no, alive as ever." Raelle said. "How are things?"

"Fine, but like I said, how come I haven't heard from you? What's new?" Tally asked.

"Rae, come on!" Called Scylla.

"Who was that?" Tally asked, "And why are they calling you 'Rae', you never let  _ just _ anyone call you that." 

"Oh, nothing, don't worry about it." Raelle replied.

Then Tally gasped and Raelle knew she fucked up, "Oh my Goddess, you're going on a date!" she said excitedly.

"No." Raelle replied.

"Yes! that's why you're acting so weird, plus I can see your blush all the way at my house." Tally remarked, "What's she like? What's her name? What-" she was cut off.

"Bye Tal, I'll give you the details later." Raelle said teasingly.

"Wait, wait! don't hang up, I'll be nice." Tally begged, "I just miss you Raelle." Raelle could see Tally's pout from Kara's beach house porch. 

"Aw, I miss you too, Tally. I have to go, but I promise I'll call you back with the details later, okay?" Raelle told her.

"Fine, Abi and I are going out anyway in a bit, but I'll hold you to that promise." Tally told her.

"Understood." Raelle replied. She then hung up the phone and jogged back over to where the rest of the girls were. "So, where are we going?" She asked.

"Bowling." Kara replied. "There's a cute bowling place downtown." 

The girls got into the car and Kara drove them to the bowling alley, which took about 20 minutes from the beach house. As soon as Raelle stepped out, she heard a  _ very loud, very happy, and very familiar, bubbly squeal. _

"Raelle!" Said the voice, before anyone else could speak, the redhead practically tackled Raelle to the ground, "I can't believe it's really you." 

Raelle laughed, "It's me Tally," Raelle said, patting her back, "now get off of me." 

"Right." Tally said. "Sorry." She stood up and leant Raelle a hand up.

"Now you can give me a proper hug." Raelle said as she gave Tally a squeeze. "Where's Abs?"

"Holy Mother of Shitbirds!" Said a voice.

"There we go." Raelle laughed. Abigail ran over to Raelle. "Long time, no see, Bellweather." 

"Yeah, yeah, get in here you shit head." Abigail joked, pulling Raelle in for a hug. "Where's this girlfriend of yours?" 

"She's not my-" Raelle was cut off by Tally squealing.

" _ She's your girlfriend? _ " Tally asked, completely ecstatic. 

"No, she's not-" Raelle was cut off by Beatrice jogging over. "This will never end."

"Hey Rae, your girlfriend's getting testy without you." Beatrice teased.

"So she is your girlfriend!" Tally said, "Also, hey Beatrice, how have you been?"

"I've been well, Tally, thank you." Beatrice smiled back. "C'mon then." she told Raelle.

"Wait, is she your girlfriend or not?" Tally asked again. 

"No." Raelle replied. She was about to open her mouth again, but struggled to speak. Mostly because she was too God damn smitten by Scylla, she couldn't help but start blushing again. "But hopefully she will be soon." 

"You are so smitten, it's so cute." Tally said as she pulled Raelle in for another hug. 

"You three catch up, Rae, I'll see you inside?" Beatrice asked.

"Yeah." Raelle nodded in response. Beatrice went to the other girls and Ralle hung back.

"You should go join your friends, Rae. Tal and I are meeting up with Camila and everyone." Abigail told her. "We can catch up another time."

"or you and your friends could just come over to the lighthouse later." Raelle suggested.

"Lighthouse? And they're Beatrice's friends too. We just sort of filled the void with each other" Tally said dramatically. 

"Yeah." Raelle replied. "Bea and I are staying in a lighthouse by Kara's beach house." she explained

"Oh? Did you stay there last night?" Abigail asked, smirking.

"Oh, no, last night I stayed at Scylla's-" she stopped herself. "Oh boy."

"Oh now we're _ definitely coming over later _ ." Tally piped in," Plus, you have to introduce us to your friends." Tally said. 

"Why don't we all just bowl together, yeah?" Raelle offered. "Get the lane near ours."

"Sure." Abigail replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!


	18. Special Someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava meets Beatrice's friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.

Now it was more girls together than planned, but Kara was ecstatic to have more friends! Her, Tally and Waverly bonded really quick. It was like watching them get cloned.

"So," Abigail said as she walked over to Beatrice, "You and Brunette Ava, huh?"

Beatrice blushed a little, nervously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yeah. She's cute, isn't she?'

Abigail chucked, "Yeah, she's very cute." she replied, "Are you going to ask her to be your girlfriend?" 

"Maybe," Beatrice replied. She heard Raelle laughing, turning her head to see Scylla and Raelle flirting. "But I need  _ those two  _ to just get together  _ already _ ." 

"So that's her, huh?" Abigail asked, Beatrice nodded, "She's gorgeous."

"She's actually Ava's foster sister." Beatrice replied.

"No fucking way. You and Raelle are dating sisters?" Abigail asked jokingly, "Nice." 

Tally skipped over happily, Camila linked in arms, "Hey ladies, look who I found."

"Hey Camila!" Beatrice said happily, "I've missed you."

Camila hugged her, "I've missed you too, but you never seem to call." she pouted.

"She's too busy with her girlfriend." Abigail commented, ignoring the glare from Beatrice .

Tally and Camila gasped, Beatrice winced, it was like a clone. "Your girlfriend?" Tally asked.

"She's not my girlfriend yet." Beatrice replied, "Hopefully she will someday." 

Ava walked over, hugging Beatrice from behind, "Talking 'bout me?" 

Beatrice chuckled, ignoring the squeal from Tally, "Of course I am, who else would I be talking about?" 

"I dunno," Ava replied, "Some older, hotter, wiser woman."

"You're the only one I want, you nerd." Beatrice teased. "Oh I forgot to show you." Beatrice said. She mouthed something, and she started floating.

Ava gasped, "What the hell?" 

"I'm a floater." Beatrice replied as she landed back down. "Kind of like a levitator, except I have to mouth things, and I'm not as in touch with my powers yet." 

"That's incredible, Bea!" Ava smiled as she pulled Beatrice in for a hug and kiss. "Also, care to introduce me to your friends?"

"Right," Beatrice cleared her throat. "Ava, this is Abigail, Tally and Camila." she said, "Abigail, Tally, Camila, this is Ava..my.."

"Special someone." Ava finished for her. 

Beatrice smiled, "Yeah." She said, "That." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xoxo


	19. Dates and Jackasses.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night is still happening, but of course, it has to be ruined by someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for minor homophobia and physical attack.

The girls were having a blast hanging out at the bowling alley. They were all respectful of the other families who were there, and at one point, they had to deal with a homophobic couple.

"Excuse me, but you're telling me _none_ of you are following God's rule?" Asked the woman.

Nicole stepped protectively in front of Waverly, "Excuse me, but I don't believe that is any of your business." she snarked back. 

"Actually, young lady," The woman said in a snarky tone, "It is. My children are here, and I don't them being exposed to your _vermin_ kind." 

"Excuse me?" Kara said she was starting to grow angry, but she knows if she gets too angry, her powers could cause an Earthquake. "We aren't bothering you or your children. We're just a group of teenagers out having fun."

"And we're a _NORMAL_ family trying to have a family outing" The man snapped. "I don't like your attitude, little girl. Where are your parents. Do they know they raised a little bitch?" 

"Don't you dare talk to her that way." Lena argued, protectively standing in front of Kara. "Apologize to her _right now_." 

"Out of my way gay bitch." The man said, shoving Lena out of the way.

  
"Hey!" Kara said, her voice sort of raised, "Don't touch my girlfriend, apologize to her right now, please."

"Or what?" The man asked, "Please don't bother, you're embarrassing my family enough."

"Dad." Said one of their children, "Please don't. They aren't doing anything wrong."

"Emma, please." The man argued, "They're freaks."

"We're not freaks." Kara argued, "Now please, please just leave us alone."

"No." The man growled. "I'd rather do this." He stepped in front of Kara and punched her right in the face.

"Baby!" Lena cried, Kara stumbled back and her nose was bleeding.

"Dad! She's just a kid!" another child argued, "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"James, Emma, enough!" The man yelled, "We're leaving. Morgan, grab the disinfectant wipes." The man said with an angry huff. The woman gathered their items and left the bowling alley.

"You'll be hearing from my lawyers!" Lena threatened as the family hurried out. Only to be stopped by a nearby security who saw the man punch a minor. Lena ran to Kara's side.

"Baby, oh baby are you okay?" Lena asked, "Your nose."

"I'm fine," Kara winced, "I think," 

"Oh my poor baby," Lena sighed, "Here, let's get you cleaned up." The two of them went to the bathroom while the family remained under the eye of the security. 

"That was really brave of you, baby." Lena said as she wiped off the blood from Kara's nose. "Are you okay?"

"I think so." Kara replied. "It was kind of hot though. What you did to defend me."

"Oh yeah?" Lena asked, "I'm glad it was kind of hot." she smirked. She finished wiping off the blood, "There. All clean." she said happily. She placed a kiss on Kara's nose. 

"Are we alone in here?" Kara asked. Lena looked around and nodded.

"Yes," She replied, "Why?"

"I have an idea." Kara smirked as she locked the door and walked back over. She placed a kiss on Lena's lips and began to make out. As their tongues began to swirl in each other's mouths, Lena pulled back for a second. 

"You want to here?" Lena asked as she began to press her lips harder, "In the bathroom?"

"Why not?" Kara asked. "Are you okay with it?"

Lena nodded, and soon enough, it happened. 

  
_(_ **_And you know what happens next)_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! and yes, Kara and Lena had bathroom sex.


	20. It's like a teenage girl factory blew up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex comes over during friend's night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

After the incident at the bowling alley, Kara decided it was better to just have everyone come over to the beach house and have just a small gathering. After all. It was a Saturday. Alex came knocking and Kara opened it. No one was there, then Alex jumped out.  


"BOO!" Alex went. Kara yelped and glared at Alex as Alex laughed.

"Don't scare me like that!" Kara whined. Alex just let out a loud laugh.

"Wow what's going on in here?" Alex asked as she heard the voices of multiple teenagers. "It's like the teengirl factory blew up."

"Ha ha." Kara rolled her eyes sarcastically, "No, I just invited some friends over. I made new ones."

"How is it you always manage to make new friends?" Alex asked.

Kara scoffed. "Because I'm  _ adorable, _ " She said.

"Yeah, sure." Alex rolled her eyes, "Well, do you mind if my friends and I come over too?"

"No." Kara replied. "Your friends are all girls though, right?"

"Yes." Alex replied, "Since when would I ever be friends with men?" 

Kara shrugged, "I don't know. You were friends with that one guy. What was his name?" she tried to think. "Max."

Alex cringed, "Yeah." She laughed, "Maxwell Lord.  _ Goddess _ , that was a _ mistake _ ." 

Kara laughed, "Oh Rao. It totally was."

"So I'll tell Wynonna, Laurel, Kelly and Lois they can come over then, yeah?" Alex asked.

"ooohh." Kara's voice said teasingly, "You're inviting Kelly?"

Alex blushed a little, "Shut up."

Kara laughed, "Okay, sorry. It's just nice to see you opening up to your friends again. Especially after…" She stopped. "Nevermind." 

"Thanks." Alex said, "For you know.." her voice trailed, "Not saying her name." 

Kara nodded. Alex stepped in and texted her friends. Then followed Kara to the living room where there were teenagers just chilling and drinking. ( _ because legal drinking age here is 17)  _

"Guys, meet Alex, my sister. Alex, this is Tally, Abigail, Camila, Mary, Shannon, and Lilith." 

"Hi." Alex said, "Nice to meet you youngin's." 

Tally raised an eyebrow, "Did you just call us  **'** **_youngin's'_ ** ? _ "  _ She asked. 

Alex stifled a laugh, "Yeah, sorry. It's a habit I picked up from my dad."

"Ah, okay." Tally replied. 

"So what're you ladies doing?" Alex asked.

"We're just playing 21 questions." Abigail replied, "Want to join us?"

Alex nodded, "Sure. I hope you don't mind, but I invited my friends over too."

"The more the merrier. " Sara said, "Did you invite my sister?"

Alex nodded, "Yup. I invited Laurel, Wynonna, Lois and Kelly."

"You invited Kelly?" Waverly asked, "You've got balls, Danvers. I didn't think you had it in you."

"Oh hush, Baby Earp." Alex rolled her eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to lay off the sex between the characters because they're 17 in my story and I, (the writer) am 21. So I don't want to sexualize. That's why I write it as hinted but not too explicit as possible!


	21. A Round of whose who.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang all hang out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!

A knock came at the door, and Alex opened it. Letting her friends in. 

"Hey Laurel, Wynonna, Kelly, Lois." Alex said, "My sister has her friend's over but it should be okay."

"Your brothers aren't here, are they?" Kelly asked.

"Oh," Alex laughed, then her face went serious, "No." 

"Good. No offense Alex, I love you, but your brothers are a pain." Kelly told her.

Alex was caught off guard by Kelly's  _ "I love you."  _ but she was certain it was just platonic and a twinge of pain came from that. The group of older girls headed to the living room where the other girls were at. "Yeah, I know."   


"Hey ladies." Kelly said gleefully, "I'm Kelly."

"We know who you are, silly." Waverly laughed.

"I know, but the newbies don't." Kelly reminded her.

"Oh, right." Waverly replied. "Duh."

"What're y'all doing?" Lois asked.

"We're just chatting." Raelle replied, "I'm Raelle by the way. You Lucy's sister?"

"Yep, how'd you guess?" Lois asked.

Raelle shrugged, "Lucky guess." 

"Are you guys going to join us?" Kara asked, "I know y'all are too cool to hang out with a bunch of 17/18/19 year olds." 

"Nah." Alex replied. "We  _ just _ turned 21." she said, "Well, _most_ of us."   


"Alex, like I said, I love you, but you're a nerd." Kelly said jokingly.

Kara exchanged looks with Waverly, hiding their urge to laugh.  _ Alex was oblivious to Kelly's crush on her. _

"Speaking of nerds." Raelle interrupted, "Who here reads comics?"

Everyone raised their hands, Raelle laughed. "So we're  _ all nerds _ then." she said. 

"MMmmm…" Laurel's voice trailed, "Yep, pretty much." 

"Good to know." Kara laughed. 

"How about we go around, say our names and a fact about ourselves." Waverly suggest.

Nicole chuckled. "Baby, really? What is this? Kindergarten?" 

"Hey!" Waverly laughed, playfully smacking her girlfriend's arm, "I have good ideas once in a while." 

"Nic, play nice." Lena playfully scolded her best friend, "Waverly, that's a great idea." 

"Okay, fine." Nicole caved. "I'll start, I'm Nicole, I'm 17 and I want to be a sheriff when I grow up."

"I'm Kara, I'm 17 and I want to be a news reporter." Kara said. 

"Hi, I'm Lena. I'm also 17, and I'm dating Kara." Lena said proudly. 

"Hey, I'm Raelle, I'm 17 and I am a lesbian." Raelle said. 

"Hi, I'm Scylla. I'm 17, but I'll be 18 in 3 days and I'm a cat person." Scylla spoke.

"Hi, I'm Ava, I'm 17 but I'll also be 18 in 3 weeks." Ava said, "And I'm Scylla's sister." 

"Hello, I'm Beatrice, I'm 17 and I'm from London." Beatrice said.

"Hi, I'm Lilith and I'm also from London." Lilith said, "oh, and I'm 18."

"Sup," Mary said, "I'm Mary, I'm 18 and y'all can call me shotgun." 

"Hi, I'm Waverly, I'm 17, and I love Nicole." Waverly said. 

"Hi all!" Tally said excitedly, "I'm Tally, I'll be 18 this Monday and I'm so happy to be here."

"Hiya, I'm Abigail, I'm 18 and I will be attending University this fall." Abigail said. 

"Hi, I'm Ava, but since there's two, I'm blonde Ava. I'm 19 and I'm dating Sara." Blonde Ava said.

"Hi, I'm Sara, I'm 17 almost 18, and I'm dating blonde Ava." Sara said.

"Hi, I'm Camila, I'm 18 and I'm so glad to meet you all!" Camila said happily. 

"Hello, my name is Lucy, I'm 18 and I'm in honors math." Lucy said.

"Okay, that covers the teenagers." Kara said, "Adults, it's your turn."

"Hi, I'm Wynonna, and yes, I am an Earp." Wynonna joked. "I'm 22." 

"Hi, I'm Alex, I'm 21 and I love cheese." Alex said. "Oh and beer." 

"Hello, I'm Kelly, I'm 21, and my older brother is Jimmy Olsen." Kelly said.

"Hi, I'm Laurel, I'm 22 and I love the law." Laurel spoke.

"I'm Lois, I'm 22 and I want to be a journalist." Lois said. 

"That was a lot." Kara laughed, "What should we do now?"

"We could watch a movie." Alex offered, "Say, something spooky?"

"Oh no. No no no no." Kara argued, "We are  _ not  _ watching some horror movie!" 

"Oh c'mon Kara," Alex said, "It'll be fine."

"Fine!' Kara huffed out in frustration, "But you're paying for my nightmares."

"Whatever." Alex rolled her eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This friend group is much larger than what you're reading ;)


	22. The Officer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An officer visits Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Sometime during the movie, there was a knock on the door. Kara got up to answer it, and there was a police officer.

"Hello Miss. Are you Kara Danvers?" The officer asked.

"Um, yes. Is there a problem, officer?" Kara asked.

**_His badge said "Officer Scott Nicholas"_ **

The officer shook his head, "No, we were just following up on the incident that took place today at Bowling's Galore." he replied, "The man who punched you, do you know who he is?"

Kara shook her head, "No, sir. I do not."

Alex walked over to see what was going on, 'Kara, what's going on?" she saw the cop, "Can I help you officer?"

"Yes, Are you related to Miss. Danvers, here?" He asked.

"Yes," Alex nodded, "She's my sister."

"Okay, well I was just following up on an incident that took place this afternoon at the bowling alley." The cop said.

"What incident?" Alex asked, she turned her head to her sister, "Kara, _what the hell_ is he talking about?"

"It's nothing Alex. Some homophobic adult man just punched me in the nose." Kara replied.

" **_WHAT?_ ** **"** Alex half yelled, "What? Who?" 

"Don't make it into a huge deal, I'm fine, really." Kara replied.

"Like hell you are!" Alex argued. "Officer, do you know the name of the man who punched my baby sister?" 

"Well according to our database picked up from the security cam, it looks like it was one Michael Jones." The officer said, "Do you ladies know a Michael Jones? Or perhaps one of your friends?" 

Kara shook her head, "No sir, never heard that name in my life." she replied, "Alex?"

Alex pondered for a moment, "No, not that I can recall. But I'm starting to wonder if maybe he was one of mom's patients or something."

"Your mother's patients?" The officer asked. 

Alex nodded, "Yes. Our mother is a psychologist." 

"I understand. Well, I have Michael Jones in custody right now. His wife Morgan Jones isn't very happy though and she's openly threatened you, Miss. Danvers." He told Kara. "So we'd like to ask if it's okay if we have an officer posted out by your house tonight."

Kara's blood ran cold, "What-what do you _mean_ she's after me? I didn't get her husband arrested, and if anything, _the Jones' harassed **my friends and I first**_ **.** "

"We know, ma'am, but some people aren't very.." he tried to think of a word, " _Sympathetic_ when it comes to same sex couples out in public." 

"Yes, an officer can stay posted out here tonight." Alex answered for Kara. "Kara, I'm calling the boys and we're staying here tonight."

"Alex, no you don't-" Alex cut Kara off.

" _No_ , don't try to change my mind. If some wacko wife of some man is out to get my baby sister, you sure as fucking hell know I'm not leaving your side, okay?" Alex said. "Will that be all, officer?" Alex asked.

The officer nodded, "Yes. Officer Madden will be posted for tonight. Have a goodnight ladies." with that, he left. 

Kara headed back into the room, she looked visibly upset.

"Baby, What's wrong?" Lena asked, worried.

"You have your worry face on." Waverly pointed out.

"So you guys know the man who attacked me?" Kara asked.

A few people went "What? What man?', and the rest went, "Yes."

"He's been arrested," she said, everyone was starting to say good, " _But_ his wife is after me."

"What?!" Lena exclaimed, "Why?"

Kara shrugged, "Because her husband got arrested?"

"For punching a fucking minor!" Raelle exclaimed angrily, "Kara, I know we just met like 3 days ago, but I like you already."

"Thanks." Kara smiled, "But, yeah, so they came to ask if it's okay if an officer was posted outside the house." 

"My brothers and I are staying here tonight." Alex told everyone.

"We're staying too." Nicole said. Everyone else agreed in response.

"Guys, you don't have to, really." Kara told them.

"Kara," Lena said, standing up and walking over to her, "Baby, I know you like to do things on your own, and be independent, but _this_ is not something you should deal with alone."

"She's right, Kar." Waverly said, "You're my best friend, and I'm here for you."

"And you're like my little sister." Wynonna said, "I'm here for you too."

"Thanks, guys." Kara said, "I appreciate it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think!


	23. No longer 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena spend some quiet time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Kara and Lena were making out. Heavily. Their tongues were swirling in each other's mouths, each taste getting a little sweeter. Things were getting intense.  


"Wait, wait." Kara said after pulling back. Lena pulled back too.

"What's wrong baby? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Lena asked, worried. 

Kara shook her head, "No, it's just, my brothers and sister are here, remember?"

"Oh," Lena faux pouted, "Right." She just kissed Kara's neck.

"So, someone turns 18, tomorrow." Kara smirked.

"Oh yeah, who?" Lena asked.

Kara pushed Lena down, straddling her girlfriend and gently kissed her lips. "You." 

"That's  _ right, _ " Lena smirked. "I am turning 18 soon, aren't I?"

"Tomorrow, you goof." Kara said as she kissed Lena's neck again.

"You know what that means?" Lena asked, smirking.

"No," Kara replied, "Maybe you should tell me."

"I will tell you under one condition." Lena whispered.

"What do I have to do?" Kara asked.

"Me." Was all Lena said. 

"Lena!" Kara said as she laughed, "That's just dirty."

"I can't help it." Lena pouted, "I want you so badly."

"I know baby," Kara said. Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Come in," she said.

Oliver opened the door wearing blindfolds, "If I take these off, will I be scarred for life ?" 

"No." Kara laughed as she repositioned herself to sit on the bed, She watched Oliver remove his blind fold.

"Oh," He said with a sigh of relief, "Good. You've got clothes on."

" _ Gross _ Ollie, get your head out of the gutter." Kara laughed.

" _Look_ ," Oliver said, "As much as I hate the idea that you're not 11 anymore, I can't control whether or not you choose to have sex."

"Oh  _ GOD"  _ Kara exclaimed, "Yeah, yeah I get it."

"Just don't be stupid." Oliver told her.

"I get it!" Kara repeated. "Do you need anything? Or are you just here to mentally scar me?"

"Alex wanted me to check in on you." Oliver told her.

"Well, we're fine." Kara said, "Now shoo."

Oliver pouted, "Meanie." he said as he walked out, closing the door behind him. 

"That was.." Lena's voice trailed, "Interesting."

"No talking, more kissing." Kara said.

"Whatever you want." Lena replied. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After I have them a little older, I'll start to make things a bit more detailed. Even though they're not minors in the show, they're still minors in my book (at least Kara is) and I don't want to sexualize minors or fan fic minors either.


	24. Anacostia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anacostia visits Scylla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

The next morning, there was a knock on the door, Kara opened it.

"Hello?" She asked as she saw a woman on the other side.

"Hi, My name is Anacostia Quartermaine. I understand Scylla Ramshorn lives here now?" Anacostia said.

"Um, that depends.  _ Who are you? _ " Kara asked, confused, 

"Don't worry," Anacostia said, "I'm just Scylla's parole officer."

"Oh," Kara replied, "Yeah, she's here. Would you like me to get her?" 

"I'm just checking in to see how she's doing. You were aware of me, right? Scylla's a good kid. Only offense she's ever really had was shoplifting. She just never had anyone really take her in under their wing." Anacostia explained.

"Please, don't explain. I had one when I was younger. I think it comes with being a foster child." Kara replied, "One second, I'll get her." Kara went back inside and got Scylla.

A few seconds later, Scylla came down the stairs.

"Anacostia! Hi." Scylla said as she walked over and gave her a hug, "What are you doing here?"

"Just checking in on you, kid. Making sure you're staying outta trouble." Anacostia replied, "Are you?"

"Yes ma'am." Scylla nodded,"Being as good as can be." Scylla replied. "I even met someone."

"Oh?" Anacostia said, "Good for you. Is she treating you well?"

"She's an angel, Anacostia. I think I'm falling in love with her." Scylla replied.

"That's wonderful." Anacostia told her, "I hope you two remain very happy together."

"Thank you." Scylla said with a smile.

"And your sister, how is she?" Anacostia asked.

"Ava's great," Scylla told her, "Yeah, we've been doing a lot better here than we were at the Taylorson's." 

"Mother Superion wants me to report back with Ava's behavior. Has she been behaving?" Anacostia asked. 

Scylla nodded, "Ava's met someone as well." 

"Look at you two. Making friends and finding love. I might just have to stop being your parole officer." Anacostia said jokingly.

"Please don't." Scylla replied, "You're the closest thing to a mother I have ever had."

"I won't be going anywhere kid. Mother Superion and I are here for you girls whenever you need us." Anacostia told her. 

"Thank you." Scylla smiled. "Do you want to say hi to Ava?"

"I'd love to, but I have to run, I'll check in with you next month, alright?" Anacostia said.

"Okay, sounds good." Scylla smiled, Anacostia gave her a hug.

"Be good, kid, don't give me a reason to come back early." Anacostia told her.

"Yes ma'am." Scylla replied.

With one last look, Anacostia left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave any comments below.


	25. Meine Prinzessin (My Princess)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's birthday starts out quiet romantic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!

It was Lena's birthday, which meant Kara was going to give her girlfriend the best birthday she ever wanted. Growing up, Lena's adopted mother, Lillian, thought birthday parties were too  _ "childish" and "unnecessary." _ , so she never had one. That is until a certain blue eyed, blonde haired with glasses and a heart of gold entered Lena's life and stole her heart. 

"Baby." Kara said as she kissed Lena's ear, "Wake up."

"mm...5 more minutes." Lena mumbled in her sleep.

Kara laughed, "Wake up, baby, it's your birthday today." she said.

"What's so special about it? It's like any other day." Lena replied.

"Well, that's when you weren't dating me." Kara said, nibbling at her ear. "Now come on, your day awaits."

Lena's eyes fluttered and she smiled up at Kara, who kissed her. "This is as good as a birthday present gets," Lena told her. 

Kara laughed as she laid back down and cuddled close to Lena, "I love you." 

"I love you too." Lena said as she kissed Kara's nose, " _ Goddess _ , you're adorable."

"I'm not as cute as you." Kara told her.

"Uh yeah right." Lena scoffed, "You're the cutest girl I've ever seen."

"Says you." Kara replied. "Now come on, get outta bed, we have a whole day planned!"

"Fine, fine, fine." Lena caved, "You owe me." 

"Your best gift is tonight." Kara said with a wink, she leaned in and whispered into Lena's ears, " _ And _ it involves **_a lot of kissing_ ** ." 

Lena shuddered,  _ Goddess, _ did she love this girl in front of her. 

"I can't wait." Lena replied. "So, my day awaits then?" 

"Yep, yep, yep. Today is your day, my baby." Kara said. 

"What's first?" Lena asked as she removed the covers, and sat up. 

" _ First _ , you need to get some  _ pants _ on." Kara replied. "I don't need anyone oogling at you."

Lena laughed, "You'd be hot if you were jealous." She said as she kissed Kara and grabbed her sweatpants from the bed frame. She stood up and then put her pants on. 

"Secondly, give me another kiss." Kara told her. Lena leaned in and kissed her again. 

"Okay, now we go downstairs." Kara said. She took Lena's hand and guided her downstairs. Not everyone was awake, except for Nicole and Waverly. 

"Happy Birthday Lena!" Nicole said, "I got you something."

"Nicky," Lena laughed, "You get me something every year."

"Because you're my best friend, duh." Nicole replied. "Close your eyes."

So Lena did, Nicole went back to the kitchen and grabbed her present. It was another language book. This year, Lena talked about wanting to learn French, so Nicole bought her a book to start. 

She took the book back, "put out your hands." Nicole said. Lena followed directions. Then, Nicole set the book in her hand. "Okay, open them." 

Lena opened her eyes and laughed a little, "Thank you, Nic." she said as she gave her a hug. "This will be put to good use." 

"I'm glad. I'm sorry I couldn't get you more, my parents have been fighting." Nicole said.

"Hey, it's okay." Lena said, "Nic, do you want to talk about it?"

Nicole shook her head, "Later," she sniffled, "Today's your day." 

"Okay." Lena said as she took Nicole's hand in hers, "I'm here if you need me."

"I know." Nicole replied as she gave Lena's hand a light squeeze. 

"Okay baby, your first present from me is not physical, I need you to sit down." Kara told her. She led Lena to the couch and had her sit down. "I have a poem for you, 

_ "Für meinen schönen Ozean _

_ Rosen sind rot, _

_ Veilchen sind blau, _

_ Ein Garten ist schön, _

_ Und so bist du. _

_ Orchideen sind weiß, _

_ Geister sind selten, _

_ Spiegel sind glänzend, _

_ Und deine Haare auch. _

_ Magnolie wächst, _

_ Mit Knospen wie Eiern, _

_ Das Haus ist wunderschön, _

_ Und deine Beine auch. _

_ Sonnenblumen erreichen, _

_ Bis zum Himmel, _

_ Ein Sonnenlicht blendet, _

_ Und deine Augen auch. _

_ Fingerhüte in Hecken, _

_ Umgeben Sie die Bauernhöfe, _

_ BPA-freie Wasserflaschen sind sicher, _

_ Und deine Arme auch. _

_ Gänseblümchen sind hübsch, _

_ Daffies haben Stil, _

_ Ein Mondlicht leuchtet, _

_ Und dein Lächeln auch. _

_ Ein Ozean ist schön, _

_ Genau wie du." _

_ ( _ **_For My Beautiful Ocean_ **

**_A Love Poem_ ** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ****

_ Roses are red, _

_ Violets are blue, _

_ A garden is beautiful, _

_ And so are you. _

_ Orchids are white, _

_ Ghost ones are rare, _

_ Mirrors are shiny, _

_ And so is your hair. _

_ Magnolia grows, _

_ With buds like eggs, _

_ The home is beautiful, _

_ And so are your legs. _

_ Sunflowers reach, _

_ Up to the skies, _

_ A sunlight is dazzling, _

_ And so are your eyes. _

_ Foxgloves in hedges, _

_ Surround the farms, _

_ BPA-free water bottles are safe, _

_ And so are your arms. _

_ Daisies are pretty, _

_ Daffies have style, _

_ A moonlight is illuminating, _

_ And so is your smile. _

_ A Ocean is beautiful, _

_ Just like you.) _

Kara had learned and written an entire poem in German for the love of her life. Lena was in tears. 

"Baby," She said softly, "That was beautiful."

Kara kissed her and wiped Lena's tears from her face, "I love you."

"I love you too." Lena replied. They kissed again.

"Goddess!" Waverly squealed, "You two are so cute, I'm sorry, Nicole asked me to hold it in but I couldn't."

Lena and Kara laughed, not breaking apart from their kiss. 

"Waves, I love you, but you fangirling over our best friend's  _ completely adorable romantic relationship _ is also adorable." Nicole chuckled.

"Thanks, baby." Waverly laughed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	26. Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raelle talks to Abi and Tally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy

Raelle woke up to Scylla's beautiful face. She knew what she was feeling. Her stomach grew butterflies as she watched Scylla sleep. Giving her a kiss on the cheek, Raelle got up early and changed her clothes so she could catch up with Abigail and Tally. The next day would be Tally's 18th birthday and the girls always dreamt of planning something big and grand. She exited Scylla's room and was about to go downstairs, when a door opened and a hand pulled her inside. 

"Ugh." Raelle said, she realized Tally pulled her into her and Abigail's room.

"Jeez, Tal, wanna give me a heart attack or something?" Raelle asked. 

"Spill." Tally said, Raelle gave her a confused look, "Don't give me that look, Rae, tell me everything. How did you meet her?"

"Bea and I's lighthouse is just nearby." Raelle replied. 

"Do you like her already?" Tally asked. 

"I-" Raelle was speechless, she had no words. **_Did she like Scylla? Was she falling in love with Scylla? or was she simply infatuated by Scylla?_ ** "I-I don't know." she mustered out, looking down at her feet and cheeks flushed. 

"Hmmm…" Tally didn't buy it. She never does. "I don't buy that." 

"Rae, can you look up for a sec?" Abigail asked. Raelle did. "Her cheeks are red." 

"Awww," Tally cooed.

"I-I don't know what I'm feeling for her, guys, but it's really strong." Raelle told them. "I don't know if I like her, if I'm just infatuated by her or if I'm.." her voice trailed.

"Falling in love with her?" Tally asked sweetly, but softly.

"Yeah," Raelle sighed, "That." she shoved her hands in her face and let out a groan. " _God_ , why is this so hard." she dramatically slid down to the ground. 

Tally chuckled and slid down next to her, "Rae, life is a bunch of balls. Remember?"

"I just didn't expect to feel this way about a person." Raelle explained, "Not after.." her voice trailed. 

_Hope Mikaelson._

"You don't have to say her name." Abigail told her. 

"She rejected you, she means nothing." Tally said.

"I don't hate her, Tal, and you don't have to either." Raelle replied.

"Okay, I won't, but she broke my best friend's heart, I'm not exactly a forgiving person when it comes to that." Tally said.

Raelle rested her head on Tally's shoulder, and Tally rested her head on Raelle's, "Life's a bunch of balls, Tal,."

"I know," Tally laughed, "But you still have us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> introduction to hope, lizzie and josie are soon.


	27. Love You To The Moon And To Saturn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie isn't feeling so well.
> 
> Warning: This chapter does briefly mention (the time of the month) if you catch what I'm saying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! the twins + Hope!

Josie Saltzman woke up that morning to find herself feeling oddly ill. She tried to shake off the feeling, but it was still surely bothering her. She didn't feel so well, but tried to ignore it. Then she went downstairs to see her family. 

"Morning sweetie." Said Caroline. "How are you?"

"Mom, my head hurts." Josie replied. 

"Oh," Caroline frowned from her seat, holding her cup of morning coffee. "Well, honey, come here, let me feel your forehead." 

Josie went over to her and Caroline pressed her hand on her forehead like a motherly instinct. "Hm, well you're not burning up baby. Does your tummy hurt?"

Josie shook her head, "No, I just feel sick." 

"Okay, well why don't you go lay down on the couch." Caroline told her. Josie nodded and went to the living room and laid down. A few seconds later, Lizzie came downstairs.

"Morning." Lizzie said, then she saw Josie laying down. "Jo, you okay?"

"No," Josie replied. "I feel sick." 

"Oh," Lizzie frowned, "I'm sorry Jo." 

"It's fine. Can you get me Mr. Nubbins?" Josie asked. Mr. Nubbins is Josie's stuffed giraffe that she's had since she was born. Lizzie nodded and walked back to their room and grabbed the animal, then went back downstairs and handed it to her.

"Here you go Jo," Lizzie said, kissing the top of her head. "Do you feel well enough to eat?" 

"No," Josie replied, "I just feel so weird, Lizzie, like my body is about to shut down."

"Well maybe it's your  _ time _ " Lizzie suggested.

Josie grumbled and frowned, "Maybe." she groaned. 

Lizzie chuckled, "It sucks Jo, but almost every woman and person goes through it." 

"I just hate it." Josie replied, frowning and hugging Mr. Nubbins closely to her chest. 

"I know. Can I join you after I eat?" Lizzie asked "We can twin cuddle." 

Josie cracked a smile, "Okay." 

Lizzie smiled, "Yay." Then she happily skipped over to their mom to eat breakfast. Josie's phone vibrated and she read a text. It was from Her and Lizzie's best friend, Hope Mikaelson. 

**_Hope: Hey Jo! Lizzie said you're not feeling well. Are you okay?_ **

**_Josie: Yeah, I'm fine, I think it's just things that are you know, things that happen._ **

**_Hope: You mean *that*?_ **

**_Josie: Yeah._ **

**_Hope: Damn, being a teenager sucks balls._ **

**_Josie: Lol, yes it does._ **

**_Hope: Can I come over?_ **

"Mom! Can Hope come over?" Josie called.

"Sure baby!" Caroline replied. 

"Thanks!" Josie replied.

**_Josie: My mom said yes._ **

**_Hope: Yes! I'll be over there soon. Love you._ **

_**Josie: Love you to the moon and to Saturn.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy


	28. Whatever You Say.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie, Lizzie and Hope get invited to Lena's birthday party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

At around 12pm, Hope came knocking on the Saltzman's door.

"Coming!" Josie called out. She got up from the couch and opened the door.

"Heya!" Hope said as she leaned in and gave Josie a hug.

"Hiya!" Josie smiled, embracing the hug. 

"So, what are we doing today? Movies? Mall?" Hope asked.

"Birthday party?" Josie suggested. Lizzie walked over. 

"Whose?" Lizzie asked.

"Lena's." Josie replied. 

"Lena Luthor?" Lizzie asked, Josie nodded, "How is she?"

"She's good. She's dating Kara." Josie replied.

"Holy shit, really?" Hope asked, "I knew those two liked each other. They're _too_ obvious." 

"Should we go?" Josie asked. "Kara invited us."

"I mean, sure." Hope replied. "Lizzie?"

"Whatever y'all want." Lizzie told them.

"Wait-" Josie said, "There's one other detail I forgot to mention."

"What's that?" Lizzie asked.

Josie turned to Hope. "Kara knows Raelle Collar."

Hope's stomach churned. She remembered Raelle. They were close friends, they still are, but things have been weird since that day. They were all very close, that is until Raelle confessed her feelings to Hope. Hope wasn't freaked out or anything, she didn't overreact or anything either, but it sort of put a strain on their friendship. "Oh."

"Wait, Isn't Raelle the girl who liked you?" Lizzie asked. 

"Yeah, we're still friends and everything, things have just been kind of.." She trailed off, " _awkward_." 

"Well, I say we go. Kara wants to throw this party for Lena as a way to show her how many people actually care about her." Josie said.

"Aw," Lizzie said, "Those two are cute." Josie and Hope gave Lizzie a look, "What? I'm a romantic."

Hope chuckled, " _You? Really?_ "

Lizzie gasped, sounding offended, "Yes!" she smacked Hope's arm. 

"Firstly, ow, secondly, whatever you say." Hope told her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xoxo ~


	29. When you love someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins and Hope arrive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!

At around 4pm, Josie, Hope and Lizzie drove to the Danver's beach house. The three of them headed towards the beach side and more guests started arriving. 

"Jeez, how many people did Kara invite?" Lizzie asked as they walked towards the beach.

"Well, probably a couple. When you love someone that much, you'd go to great lengths to keep them happy." Josie said, her eyes shifting from Lizzie to Hope. "I'd do the same for my girlfriend." Josie didn't take her eyes off of Hope   


"That's sweet Josie," Hope said, "I would too." she looked over at Josie the same way Josie looked at her.   


"Hold on." Lizzie said, stopping the two idiots in love, "Are you two hiding something from me?"

"What? No." Hope replied.

Lizzie eyed her suspiciously, "You two were looking at each other while talking about  _ 'girlfriends' _ , what's up with that?" 

Josie hesitated, and so did Hope. Were they really going to tell Lizzie about that moment they had at summer camp in their tent? "Oh look! it's Lena!" Josie said, she grabbed Hope's hand and they dashed off.

Lizzie chuckled, "Yup, those two are definitely hooking up." she cringed a little, "Gross." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave comments below.


	30. Fireworks in my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things spark between Josie and Hope.
> 
> Warning: This chapter contains some of age flirting with someone underaged. There's nothing too far and there's no touching or grabbing, but just a fair warning. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

Josie and Hope walked over to Lena, hand in hand, they got a couple of stares but it didn't cross their minds. They knew how they felt for each other and that was the only thing that mattered to them. 

"Hey Lena." Hope said with a smile, releasing Josie's hand and hugging her, "Happy birthday."

"Thanks Hope. How have you been?" Lena asked.

"Things have been well, actually, thank you." Hope replied. "And you?"

Kara came walking over, wrapping her arms from behind Lena. Lena giggled as she snuggled up to Kara. "I've been good, busy."

"Hey Hope, Josie, glad you could make it." Kara said, reaching a hand out. She noticed Hope and Josie looking at each other an awful lot like how Lena and her look at one another. "Oh, are you two together?"

Hope chuckled and Josie blushed, "No, we're not." Hope replied, "But maybe someday?" she asked, looking at Josie. 

Josie shyly tucked her hair behind her ear and nodded. "Yeah, someday." 

"Aw, they're cute." Lena whispered to Kara. 

Kara nodded, nibbling against Lena's neck, " _But we're cuter._ " 

The party began and Lizzie joined the other two. They began to reunite with their old friends they lost touch with. Including Raelle. 

At one point, a guy approached Josie. He was a little older, maybe in his 20s. He was friends with Oliver, or well not anymore. 

"Hey there pretty lady," Said the guy, "I'm Jack, and you?"

"I'm 17." Josie replied, "Now if you'll excuse me."

"Aw come on, just stay and chat a little." Jack said in a flirtatious tone. 

"Sorry, _Jack_ , but I'd rather not." Josie replied. 

"How come? I'm loads of fun." Jack told her.

"Look, I said no thanks." Josie said, annoyed.

Jack was about to speak, when Hope shoved him back. "Hey buddy, she said she isn't interested." 

"Who the hell are you?" Jack asked, annoyed.

"I'm-" Hope was cut off.

"She's my girlfriend." Josie replied.

"Oh," Jack smirked, "Well maybe we could-" he was cut off by a pair of hands.

"Jack, what the fuck are you doing here?" Oliver growled, "I told you we aren't cool anymore. Not after the shit you pulled with my little sister."

"Look, buddy," Jack said.

"Don't try any of that "buddy" shit with me Feldmen." Oliver growled, **"MY SISTER WAS FUCKING 15, SHE WAS FUCKING 15 AND YOU WERE 18, AND YOU FUCKING FLIRTED WITH HER"**

Jack flushed a deep red, he remembers what Oliver was talking about very clearly. 

_Flashback to 3 year ago:_

_  
Kara was dancing and Jack approached her. _

_"Hey Kara." He said in a flirty tone._

_"Uh, hey Jack." Kara replied._

_"Can we dance?" Jack asked, "You're looking really good tonight."_

_"Um, no, sorry Jack, I'm only 15." Kara replied. "And you're Ollie's friend."_

_"It can be our secret." Jack replied. That's when a pair of hands lifted him off the ground. Oliver was about a year and a half younger than Jack, but he was_ **_much bigger and stronger._ **

_"What the fuck do you think you're doing Jack?" Oliver growled, "Do you know my sister's only 15?"_

_"He-hey Oliver." Jack said nervously._

_"Don't 'hey Oliver' me you little bitch." Oliver growled. "She's 15! what the hell are you doing flirting with my baby sister!"_

_"I-I just…" Jack's face turned red, "I have a crush on her, okay?!"_

_Oliver's face turned red with anger, "YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON MY BABY SISTER WHEN YOU'RE AN ADULT?"_

_"Look, buddy-" Jack was cut off._

_"NO. YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HER OR SO HELP ME JACKSON FELDMEN, I WILL BEAT THE EVER LIVING_ **_SHIT_ ** _OUT OF YOU." Oliver growled, "LEAVE."_

_"okay, okay.." Jack said, he looked at Kara and winked, "Call me in 3 years."_

_Oliver tackled him to the ground, punching right in the face, "STAY AWAY FROM HER." he growled. He picked Jack up and punched him in the stomach._

_Flashback Over_

Oliver kicked Jack out, _again._ Oliver was over protective of anyone Kara's age. So that included her friends. He walked back over. 

"Are you okay girls?" Oliver asked as he hugged them.

"Yeah," Josie replied, "Thanks, Ollie." 

"No problem, kid." Oliver replied. "Goddess, I'm so sorry about him. He's such a creep." 

"Why don't you call the cops?" Josie asked. "He was flirting with underaged minors" 

"I tried to, but his dad is head chief of the police." Oliver replied.

"Of course." Josie mumbled. She turned her head back to Hope as Oliver walked away. "Thanks for trying to save my ass, back there."

Hope smiled, "You're my best friend, why wouldn't I?" 

"I…" Josie looked at Hope's lips. Then she did something without thinking. Their lips met. To her surprise, Hope kissed back. She pulled back. "I- I'm sorry, I shouldn't of-"

Hope cut her off with a second kiss. "You're like fireworks in my heart; Josette Saltzman. I love you." 

"I love you too." Josie smiled as they kissed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts.9


	31. Gayer than me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hosie runs into Raylla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

After Feldmen was kicked out, Hope and Josie ran into Raelle.

"Hey Jo." Raelle said with a smile, she turned to Hope, "Hey Hope." 

"Hey Rae, how you been?" Hope asked.

"Good. I finally left hell, I mean school." Raelle replied.

Hope chuckled, "It's okay. We both know it was hell." 

Raelle chuckled in response. "Yeah, that it was." She noticed Josie and Hope making heart eyes at each other, she smiled, "You two finally together?"

Raelle was aware of Hope's feelings for Josie. It's why she didn't return feelings, but Raelle never resented Josie or Hope because _nobody_ is obligated to return affection. 

Josie smiled as Hope hugged her from behind, "Something like that." 

"That's great." Raelle replied, smiling.

Scylla walked over and hugged Raelle from behind, "Miss me?"

"Always." Raelle replied, She turned her head, "Hope, Josie, this is Scylla, she's my…"

"I'm her girlfriend." Scylla replied. 

"Wait really?" Raelle asked as she turned around, "You want to be my girlfriend?"

"Is that okay?" Scylla asked. 

Raelle grinned, "It's more than okay!" she pulled Scylla in for a kiss. 

Scylla pulled back, "Nice to meet you ladies." she said to Josie and Hope.

Josie chuckled a little, "Nice to meet you too." 

"You know what I just noticed?" Said a voice walking over to their group, it was Kara, holding hands with Lena. "All of us are in same sex relationships." 

"Almost everyone." Josie pipped up, "My sister is not dating anyone-" she her voice trailed off when she saw Lizzie and Tally slow dancing, " _nevermind."_

"I didn't see that coming." Hope chuckled. Josie turned to her.

"Really? Lizzie's gayer than me." Josie chuckled.

"If you haven't noticed, Jo, I only have my eyes for you." Hope replied.

"Goddess, I love you." Josie said as she kissed the older girl.

"I love you too." Hope replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE (wink wink) you enjoy.


	32. One Tough Nugget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's party goes to shit :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> TW: Kidnapping, stabbing, mentions of torture and blood.

Everyone paired off and people slow danced with each other. Hope and Josie. Raelle and Scylla. Kara and Lena. Ava and Beatrice. Sara and Ava. Waverly and Nicole. 

"Kara." Lena said, "Thank you for the best birthday I could've ever gotten."

Kara smiled, her hand on Lena's waist. "Of course baby, why wouldn't I give you a birthday you deserve?"

"I really love you." Lena told her. "I've been in love with you for quite a long time now."

"I love you too, Lena." Kara replied. "I've never felt this way about anyone. Except you." 

Lena leaned in and they kissed as the music played. Kara pulled back, "I'm going to use the restroom"

"Okay." Lena smiled, looking at her like she hung the moon. Kara kissed her once more and left. Unfortunately, she never returned. 

Kara entered the house and entered the kitchen, there stood a man with a black ski mask and two other stronger men. They grabbed Kara from behind. She tried to fight them off, but one of them took a pocket knife and stabbed her in the side, causing her to cry in pain, and blood splatter on the ground & some on the counter. The man grabbed the bracelet that Lena had given her when they started dating and threw it on the ground near the blood, then the other man knocked her out and they left without a trace.

20 minutes passed by and still no sign of Kara. Lena was getting anxious. It wasn't like her girlfriend to just go missing. She would know because Kara wouldn't just leave her like that.

"Hey," Lena said worriedly as she walked over to Raelle and Scylla, "Have-have you seen Kara?"

"No," Raelle replied, "Why?"

"She left to use the bathroom 20 minutes ago and hasn't returned back." Lena replied.

"Oh, that is weird." Raelle said, "Are you sure she isn't going to just surprise you again?"

Lena shook her head, "No, she'd let us know. She'd let somebody know."

Scylla was about to say something when they heard somebody scream from inside the house.

"Oh my God, that's Waverly." Lena said, the three girls ran inside, Nicole was holding Waverly, who was crying. "What happened?" 

Nicole bent down and picked up the bracelet, handing it to Lena. "Lena.." 

"What is this-" she stopped talking once she saw blood splatter on the counter. "No." her voice shivered. "No."

"What the hell is going on in here?" Alex asked as she ran in, "Waverly, are you okay?"

Wynonna ran in and Waverly fell apart in her arms. Kara was her best friend. Best friends since before they could walk. What would she do if something happened to her? 

Alex noticed the blood, "Is that.." Alex's voice hitched, "Is that blood?" her face turned pale and her blood ran cold. 

"This isn't happening." Lena said, "This-this isn't happening." she felt herself begin to panic. Nicole caught on to it.

"Lena." Nicole said.

"Not my baby, no no, not my baby." Lena started pacing back and forth, "She's okay, she's going to be fine."

"Lena, hey." Nicole said. She didn't touch her, she knew what happens when someone is near a panic attack. You should never touch them without their permission. "Hey, calm down."

"Not my baby." Lena kept repeating. Suddenly, the house phone started to ring. Lena ran over and answered it. "Baby?" 

"Hello? Someone please help me." Kara was on the other side of the phone, sobbing.

"Baby, is that you?" Lena asked.

"Lena?" Kara asked. "Lena, you have to help me. Please. I don't know where I am."

"What happened baby? Are you okay? Of course you're not." Lena said.

"I-I don't know." Kara was sobbing, "They-they stabbed my side."

Lena gasped, "So.." her face started to become drenched with tears, "So that was your blood." 

"I gotta go baby, they're coming back." Kara said. "Please help me."

"Kara? No, no don't hang up." Lena begged. She heard yelling in the background, "Kara? baby! baby answer me, please!" 

"Give me the fucking phone you little bitch!" said a male voice in the background. "You're going to regret that."

"No!" Kara yelled, "Lena- I- love you" Lena could hear Kara being pulled away, "No! please don't hurt me! Please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" 

Lena heard Kara's screams and cries in the background, "DON'T HURT HER, PLEASE DON'T HURT HER." Lena begged over the phone.

"You have 48 hours to deliver $11,500 to the abandoned postal office on Grove Street." said another voice. 

"Don't hurt my girlfriend! Please. She's all I have." Lena sobbed over the phone. 

Alex walked over and snatched it. "Who the hell is this? Give me my sister back!" She tried to sound tough, but she was a mess. 

"48 hours Miss. Danvers, or Kara dies." the line cuts and Alex throws the phone to the ground.

"DAMN IT!" She yelled, "They hung up."

"I'm calling the police." Wynonna said. She dialed 911 and told them what happened.

"Parties over, everyone clear out!" Oliver ordered. Everyone left, but all of Kara and Lena's friends stayed back.

"What do we do?" Lena asked, "I can't lose her."

"Hey, hey now." Nicole said. Lena fell apart into her arms and was full out sobbing. 

"I-I can't lose her, Ni-Nic-" Lena hiccuped, "I-I can't lose my baby."

"Hey, Kara is tough, okay? She's a damn superhero if I ever saw one." Nicole told her. "She's as tough as nuggets. That girl is one tough nugget."

"She-she also blew out her powers!" Lena sobbed, "What if.."

"Hey, no, don't think of that, okay? Kara's tough. I've seen that girl take on 8 bullies." Nicole told her. "We're gonna get 'er, okay?"

"Okay." Lena sniffled, "Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy


	33. Gone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's kidnapping has been ruled a homicide. But is it really that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy
> 
> warning; blood

Kara felt someone remove the bag over her head after she was re-knocked out.

"Well, look who's awake. Little miss sunshine." Said the man.

"Who..who are you?" Kara asked.

"My name is Baba Jo." He replied.

"Baba Jo?" Kara asked, she thought back, then gasped, "I know you.."

"Yes, indeed you do." Baba Jo replied, "You might remember me a little from when you were a little girl. Before the Danvers adopted you." 

"You...you killed my parents." Kara said.

"Indeed, I did." Baba Jo replied, "And now I'm going to kill you."

"Why? Why are you after me?" Kara asked.

"Simple enough. I just don't like you." Baba Jo said. "You Zor El's are all the same. Stuck up, caring very little about others and act like you give a shit about anyone else but yourself." 

"That's a lie." Kara argued, "My parents didn't deserve to be killed at the hands of you."

"Perhaps, but there's no going back, now is there?" Baba Jo asked. "So, this girlfriend of yours. Lena Luthor, right?"

"Don't say her name." Kara growled between her teeth. "You keep my girlfriend out of this." 

"Oh," Baba Jo laughed, "I can't. You see. The reason you're here is because of your girlfriend."

"Wha-what?" Kara asked.

"Lena's mother Lillian, paid us to kidnap you." Baba Jo replied. "She doesn't like the corruption you've placed upon her daughter." 

"Lillian paid you to kidnap me?!" Kara exclaimed. _'of course she did'_ Kara muttered. 

"So, you might as well say goodbye, because you're never seeing the light of day again." Baba Jo told her.

"You won't get away with this!" Kara argued.

"That's where you're wrong." Baba Jo's man covered her again and knocked her out. Then another man inserted a needle into Kara's arm to draw some blood. Enough blood to convince police Kara was dead. 

* * *

Hours of searching went by and nothing was found yet. That's when police got an anonymous tip, telling them to go to an warehouse building on Rose street. So they did. When they got there, they found Kara's necklace and the walls stained with blood. 

"Boss." Said Officer Jones, "This doesn't look too good."

"Keep trying Henry." Chief Mayers said, "There's a little girl missing."

"But the blood." Jones replied.

"Send it to forensics." Mayers replied. So officer Jones did. When the lab results came back, Jones felt his blood go cold.

"It's hers, boss. Nobody can survive from losing this amount of blood." Jones replied. "But also, there's no body."

  
  


Mayer's phone buzzed, he took it out and read a text, threatening him and his wife if he didn't rule it a homicide, he cleared his throat "We'll need to rule it a homicide." Mayers replied.

"What?" Jones asked, "But boss-"

"Jones, I won't argue. _Rule it a homicide_. Return to the Danvers' at once and give them the bad news." Mayers said

Jones nodded, "Yes boss." 

* * *

Officer Henry Jones had no idea why his boss was acting so suspicious, but he had a feeling Kara wasn't dead. He had to follow orders though, he hated lying.

He knocked on the door, where Alex answered. Jones felt his heart break. This poor young woman is going to get her heart crushed by the news. 

"Officer Jones!" Alex said, "Have you found her?"

"Um.." Jones gulped, " Can we talk inside?" 

Alex nodded, allowing him in. She led him to the living room where everyone else was at.

"Officer, have you got her? Is she okay?" Oliver asked.

"I'm really sorry.." Officer Jones began.

"No." Said a voice. _Lena._

"We got an anonymous tip that we'd find your sister at an abandoned warehouse." Jones began, "When we arrived on scene, we didn't find your sister, but.." his voice trailed off, and Oliver held onto Alex and Barry, Nic grabbed Lena's hand. "By the amount of blood loss we found on the walls.." he continued, "I'm really sorry, your sister was murdered."

The sounds of wailing filled the air. Mainly from Lena. 

"No, No! Don't touch me!" Lena yelled, "She's not dead! She wouldn't just die on me!"

"Lena." Nicole said, holding her best friend, "Shhh.."

"NO! DON'T TELL ME TO FUCKING SHH NICOLE, YOU WOULDN'T LIKE IT IF IT WERE **_YOUR GIRLFRIEND,_ ** WOULD YOU?" Lena yelled, trying to get out of Nicole's grasp.

"Yes, you're right." Nicole replied, her voice lost from crying too. "But we have to..we have to remain strong." 

"NO" Oliver bellowed, he was angry, crying and upset. "officer, I need you to arrest me now."

"May I ask why?" Officer Jones asked.

"Because I'm going to kill the mother fucker who killed my little sister!" Oliver replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think


	34. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Kara's 'death'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xoxo

"This doesn't make any sense." Lena said as she paced back and forth after officer Jones left. "They _ didn't _ even find a body. They  _ can't  _ just rule it a homicide like that.." she paused, "Can they?"

"Technically speaking, they can." Nicole replied, "Lena, you haven't eaten. Why don't I make you something?"

"How can you think about  _ food _ at a time like this!?" Lena asked, "Our best friend is  _ missing _ and you care if I've eaten?"

"Lena, she was just looking out for you." Sara said calmly. 

"And _ who looked out for Kara _ ?" Lena snapped. "I-I can't do this." Lena stormed off.

"Lena, wait-" Nicole was about to follow her, when Oliver stopped her.

"Let her go, Nic. She's upset." He told her. "We all are."

"I don't think she's gone." Barry said, he'd been quiet the whole time, "Lena's right. There's no body, they didn't find her body."

"Barr, the blood." Alex told him.

"No, I know, just.. please." Barry's voice quivered, "She's not dead."

Waverly stood up, she'd been crying, "I need some air." she began to walk away.

"Baby, wait-" Nicole called, Wynonna stopped her. She took Nicole's hand in her's.

"I'll talk to her." Wynonna said, squeezing Nicole's hand, "Thank you Nicole, I don't say it enough but thank you, really, for cherishing her." 

"Always." Nicole replied. 

Wynonna followed Waverly out. Waverly was sitting outside by a tree.

"You know," Waverly sniffled when she noticed her sister, "This is the tree where I met her."

"I know it is, baby girl." Wynonna said softly.

"This isn't fair. Kara was such a beautiful soul! How can she be dead?" Waverly asked, "I need her." 

"Baby girl, I wish I had answers for you." Wynonna said, her voice cracked, "I just can't imagine what Alex must be feeling. Alex, Oliver, Barry." 

"She's my best friend." Waverly said, her voice so soft and shaky, "I-I can't do this without her."

"She's still around us, baby girl. Even  _ IF  _ she is gone. She hasn't left your side." Wynonna told her. "Can I sit with you?"

Waverly nodded, "On the left, the right was her.." her voice cracked, "The right was  _ her _ , spot." 

Wynonna took a seat next to her, "Remember your reaction to Kara and Lena finally being an item, or at least kissed?"

Waverly giggled and sniffled, "Yeah," she smiled, tears dripping down her face, "I think I shattered the window." 

"You didn't." Wynonna replied, "I was pretty convinced you did though."

"She told me during their beach party a few days ago." Waverly said, "When I officially met Ava and Scylla."

"I wasn't here to witness it, but I could hear your squeal from our house." Wynonna laughed, "I knew then _'_ _ yup, Kara's dating Lena' _ . "

"Hey, when they're as cute as they are, I have to react that way." Waverly said.

**_Flashback:_ **

_ After Kara and Lena kissed, Kara went to find Waverly. _

_ "Hey, Waves." Kara whispered, "Can I talk to you privately?"  _

_ "Sure Kar," Waverly replied, She turned to Nicole, "Baby, I'll be back." She gave her a quick kiss. _

_ Kara pulled Waverly aside, she took a deep breath and smiled, Waverly gasped. _

_ "Oh my Gods, something happened." Waverly said, "Tell me, tell me everything."  _

_ "Lena and I.." Kara began. _

_ "You and Lena? Yes? Continue!" Waverly told her. _

_ "I kissed her." Kara said. _

_ Waverly squealed, it was pretty loud, Kara winced and left one eye open. "OMG THIS IS HUGE NEWS." Waverly squealed, "Kara! your first kiss? With your crush? When? Where?"  _

_ "A few minutes ago behind my house." Kara blushed. _

_ "Kara! this is amazing!" Waverly squealed as she hugged her again, "So are you two an item now?" _

_ "I-I don't know." Kara replied, "But she loves me and I love her." _

_ "AH!" Waverly said, "You two are so cute!" _

**_End Flashback:_ **

"You loved her and She loved you, Waverly, don't forget that." 

"I can't do this without her," Waverly broke down again.

"It's okay, baby girl." Wynonna said, as she hugged her, "I'm here." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xoxo


	35. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events after the aftermaths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xoxo

Kara woke up in an abandoned house. She looked at her arm and noticed it was wrapped with some ace bandage and she was chained to a chair. Baba Jo entered the room.

"Ah, good morning sweetheart. How we doin?" He asked.

"Where the hell am I?" Kara asked between her teeth.

"Simple. We're far away from home." Baba Jo replied. "This is your new home."

"Bullshit!" Kara growled, "Where am I? Why am I here?"

"Your family thinks you're dead." Baba Jo told her. He told her so smugly, she wanted to rip his head off. 

"That's impossible! I'm alive!" Kara yelled, "Let me go!"

"Afraid I can't do that. You see, if your family gives me my money I asked for, then," he shrugged, "Maybe...Any questions?"

"Just one." Kara said between her gritted teeth. "Why?" 

"I just don't like you, kid." Baba Jo replied, "I hope you enjoy your time here, because this is where you'll be until you eventually die from starvation." 

"Let me go!" Kara yelled again. 

Baba Jo chuckled before leaving the room and Kara heard him leave the house. "ARGH!" Kara yelled. She tried so hard to break free from the chains, but she wasn't at her full strength yet. She started crying. "I'm so sorry, baby, I promised you." 

Lena wasn't going to give up, she KNEW Kara wasn't dead. Call it instinct. Call it 5 years of knowing Kara and an additional 5 years of being in love with Kara, whatever you want, but Lena knew she wasn't dead. She ran off, the sun was rising, so it was a new day, Monday, to be exact. She found herself wandering into the woods, she tumbled and stumbled over some log and some other branches and everything else, and that's when she saw the abandoned house, and heard..

_ Crying?  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter gets really good.


	36. Your Wish Is My Command

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena reunite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did ya think I'd leave these two love birds apart forever?!

_ Lena stumbled upon an abandoned house and went inside. She heard someone crying. _

  


"Hello?" She called out.

  


"Lena?" The voice replied.

  


Lena gasped, her eyes began to tear up. "Ba-baby. Is that you?" 

  


"Yes, I'm in here." Kara replied. Lena ran into the bedroom to see Kara tied up to a chair.

  


"Oh my God." Lena fully broke down, she ran over and kissed her. Their tongues swirled in each other's mouths, each taste getting sweeter. Lena untied her and Kara got up, picked Lena up and the two of them fell onto the bed. 

  


"How are you here?" Kara asked, tears flooding down her face.

  


"I- I heard someone crying." Lena replied. "I never lost hope."

  


"Hope?" Kara asked.

  


"They told us you died." Lena replied. Tears spilling. Kara kissed her again. 

  


"I'd never die on you." Kara told her. "I really love you." 

  


"God, your kisses taste like fresh baked cookies" Lena told her as they kissed again.

  


"I love you so much," Kara told her. "I've missed your kisses, I've missed your curves, I've missed your hugs and your smell. I've missed your taste." She kissed her. 

  


"I love you too." Lena replied. "Can we do it?" As she slipped her hand into places . Kara's breath shivered.

  


"Do it?" Kara asked. Then she got the message. "OH! You mean _that!_ "

  


Lena let out a laugh as she kissed Kara's neck. "Yes that! What else would I mean?" 

  


Kara nodded. "Are you sure?" Kara asked.

  


"Kara Danvers, you asking for consent makes me want you so much more." Lena told her. "Please." 

  


"Your wish is my command." Kara told her. Clothes came off.

  


(You know what happens next.) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xoxo


	37. It'll be alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's rescued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next few chapters cover more of what happened and has some aspects of PTSD.

After some tension, Lena called 911, who rushed to the scene. They helped take Kara to the police station to ask some questions. 

"Miss. Danvers, would you like something to drink?" Asked the officer, "We're so glad to know you're alive." 

"I'm okay.." Kara replied, she looked at her girlfriend, "Baby, what about you?"

"I'm okay darling." Lena said as she reached out and squeezed Kara's hand. "I'm here for your moral support, okay baby?"

"Okay.." Kara nodded. 

"So, Miss.Danvers, what do you  _ remember?? _ " The officer asked.

"I was going to the bathroom and these men..they-they grabbed me." Kara replied. She had flashbacks of how she couldn't scream because they covered her mouth with a towel. "I managed to call my beach house but they got to me and they b-bea-beat me.." she started to tremble. Flashbacks of them stepping on her back, crushing her. 

"Take your time, Miss. Danvers.." The officer encouraged.

"My kidnapper is named Baba Jo." Kara told him, "His real name is Robert Timothy Jo." 

The officer wrote this name down, "Now, do you know why Baba Jo would kidnap you?"

Kara nodded, she turned her head to Lena. It only took Lena a few seconds to realize what that meant. She gasped, " _ Baby, no. _ ." 

Kara nodded, "Your mother paid him." 

Before anyone else could speak, the door swung open and in ran Alex, Barry and Oliver.

"Kara!" The Older Danvers siblings said in sync, they were all teary eyed and crying.

"Alex! Ollie! Barry!" Kara cried, they held onto her and she began sobbing. After they released, Waverly came running in.

"KARA!" Waverly cried, she wrapped her arms around Kara and sobbed profuriously, peppering Kara's face with (platonic) kisses, "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did they hurt you?" she anxiously scanned Kara's face.

"I'll be okay." Kara said, "Just hug me a little longer?"

"I won't be letting you out of my sight for a while." Waverly said as she hugged Kara again. She looked over at Lena, " _ You saved her, Lena."  _ Waverly said as she grabbed Lena's hand, _ "You saved my best friend _ . I owe you my greatest gratitude."

"You're my girlfriend's best friend and my best friend's girlfriend. You make two of the most important girls in my life  _ happy.  _ You owe me  _ nothing, _ Waverly Earp." Lena told her.

"Miss. Danvers, if we may continue." The officer said.

"Right, sorry." Kara replied. "His men knocked me out, and when I woke up, I was tied up to a chair, in an old abandoned house, in the woods. Baba Jo left me all alone and.." her voice trailed off, "That's when Lena found me."

"I'm going to need you to run a search on a Baba Jo." The officer said through his walkie talkie. "You're free to return home, only if you'd like, but we'd like to keep an officer posted outside your home again." 

Kara nodded and Lena squeezed her hand, "That'll be okay, officer." 

The gang returned home, where Kara was greeted by a lot of crying faces. She walked over to Tally.

"Hey Tal," Kara said, half smilingly, groggy from lack of sleep, crying and pain, "Happy birthday."

Tally wrapped her arms around Kara and held back her crying, "I'm so glad you're okay." 

Kara nodded, embracing the hug, "I'll be okay." She smiled. "Hey, after I get some rest, why don't we have a mini celebration? Just the people already here."

"Are you sure?" Tally asked, "We don't have to."

Kara shook her head, "No, no. Please. It's your day, and I want to forget my kidnapping." 

"Okay. Whatever you want, okay?" Tally said, "I'm really glad you're okay." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xoxo


	38. Forever and Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has nightmares of Baba Jo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xoxo

Kara went up to her room and laid down, she tried to get rid of the memories of her kidnapping, but it was hard to. The memories visible in her mind and every bit of the memory kept piling on top of her. There was a knock on the door.

"C-come in." Kara said. The door opened, and in walked Lena. "Oh, Lena. Hey." 

"Hey, baby." Lena said, "I came in to check on you."

Kara scooted over and patted the bed. "Lay with me?" 

"Always." Lena replied, she crawled onto the bed and cuddled close with Kara. "Did they hurt you?"

"A little bit." Kara replied, "I don't want to think about it though." 

"Yeah, of course." Lena replied, understandingly. "I'm here if you want to talk, okay?"

"Thanks, babe." Kara replied. Turning around and kissing her gently. "Nap with me?"

"of course." Lena replied. "I'm here and I'll protect you."

"I will protect you too." Kara smiled. They cuddled up and the two of them fell asleep. 

* * *

Kara was dealing with a nightmare, she was moving and kicking in her sleep, and Lena woke up to Kara thrashing and the room began to shake.

"Kara." Lena said, "Kara, baby, I need you to wake up." the lights began to flicker, "Kara! baby, please."

The door opened and Oliver ran in, "What's going on?" he asked, panicked.

"Kara, she's-she's having a nightmare." Lena replied. "Kara, baby, please wake up." 

"Lena, please let me through, I can handle this." Oliver said, "Go get Barry and Alex."

Lena obliged. She ran out and ran down the stairs to the others, "Oliver needs help, Kara's having a nightmare and the room is shaking."

Alex nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Stay here."

"But-" Lena was about to argue. 

" _ Please _ , Lena,  _ stay here _ . I don't want you to see it." Alex begged.

Lena bit her lip to prevent the tears from coming, and nodded, "Okay." 

Alex and Barry ran upstairs to assist Oliver with Kara. They ran into the room to see Kara thrashing in her sleep.

"Oliver, grab her arms." Alex ordered, so Oliver did. "Barry, grab her legs.", so Barry did.

Kara felt someone pinning her down and began to scream, and cry, she felt like she was back in the building that she was held captive in.

"Kara! sweetheart, I need you to listen to my voice." Alex said softly., "You're not in any danger, but I need you to calm down. Okay?" 

"Kara, it's Ollie. Listen to my voice. You're safe and alive." Oliver said, "Open your eyes."

Kara was screaming and crying, and downstairs, Lena heard it all. She eventually started crying. 

"Lena," Waverly said, "It's going to be okay. I know it's scary."

"Why-why her?" Lena asked. "it's not fair."

Waverly pulled her in for a hug, "it'll be okay." 

* * *

Kara's eyes opened, her breathing was heavy and her eyes scanned the room. "Al-Alex?"

" It's me, baby girl, it's okay." Alex said. She kissed the top of her head. "You had a nightmare. Are you okay?"

"No." Kara replied, "Baba Jo..what if he.." her lips quivered.

"No, no, Kara, it's okay. You're safe now," Alex said, "We won't let Baba Jo or anyone else hurt you."

Barry went downstairs to let Lena know it was safe to come back, Lena rushed upstairs and into Kara and Her's room.

"Baby!" Lena exclaimed, rushing to Kara's side, kissing her gently, "Are you okay?"

"I-I had a nightmare." Kara said, Lena protectively wrapped her arms around her. 

"You're safe, okay? You're safe." Lena told her. "I'm going to stay with you, okay?"

"Forever?" Kara asked, tears glistened her eyes. 

Lena nodded, " _forever and ever._ " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy.


	39. You give me chills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some secrets about Lena are relieved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> x

Lena laid there with Kara as she watched her sleep. She was heartbroken that her girlfriend was so traumatized by the kidnappers and it made her extremely angry that her own  _ mother _ caused all of this to happen in the first place. 

"You're safe with me, baby." Lena said as she ran fingers through Kara's long, blonde locks of hair. "I won't let anyone hurt you,  _ never ever again. _ "

_ Lena felt her stomach growl, she knew keeping this a secret was a bad idea, but she was afraid how Kara would react if she knew the truth. That Lena's a mix of a witch,a vampire and a werewolf, something people thought only Hope, was. That Lena sometimes can't control her thirst for blood. That sometimes Lena can't control her thirst for sex because it makes her stronger. That Lena would literally kill anyone in her path for Kara.  _

Kara's eyes fluttered open, and she saw Lena's eyes were yellow. Kara's been around supernatural creatures before. She knows the signs. "Baby, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, baby." Lena replied, she cleared her throat and Kara watched as her girlfriend's eyes went from yellow back to the blue-green she loved, "How'd you sleep?"

"I slept okay, babe, your eyes are yellow." Kara pointed out. Then it hit her, "Baby, are you.." she lowered her voice, "Are you a werewolf?"

Lena panicked, "No, why would you think that?" 

"Baby, you don't have to lie to me." Kara said softly. "I know."

"You..you know?" Lena asked, Kara nodded, "But.. _ how?"  _

"I've been your friend for 10 years, Lena. I can tell." Kara replied. "I won't break up with you for it." 

"You won't?" Lena asked, "Are you sure?"

"Baby," Kara said softly, placing a hand on Lena's cheek, "I'm not afraid of you. I'm an all powerful alien who came from another planet."

"I'm also a witch and a vampire." Lena confessed.

Kara blinked twice, "Cool."

"Cool? You really think so?" Lena asked. 

Kara nodded. "Baby, I'm in love with you." she said, "I love you so fucking much, you could be a door knob and I wouldn't care." 

Lena blushed a bright red, and smiled as she kissed Kara, "I love you." 

Kara smiled, "I love you too, but um, are you okay? Your eyes were yellow." 

"Oh." Lena laughed, "Sorry, I was just getting angry."

"Wolves are territorial, aren't they?" Kara asked.

Lena nodded, "Yeah., very.that's why I didn't want to tell you. I don't want you to think you're my property, or something. I can't help it though." 

Kara's fingers crawled up Lena's arm, "I think it's kinda sexy." 

Lena smirked, "You do, do you?" 

Kara nodded and smirked, "Maybe." she replied, "Why? does it.." she leaned in close, "Make you want me?" she whispered. 

Lena felt a shiver go down her spine, "You give me chills, baby."

"I love you." Kara said, "I really, really love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> x


	40. In this life or the next.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea wants to ask Ava to be her girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> x

Beatrice paced back and forth, she was going to ask Ava to be her girlfriend. Tally and Abigail passed by Ava and Beatrice's room to see the tall woman pacing back and forth.

"Uh, you okay Bea?" Abigail asked.

The tall woman jumped with a startle, "Oh! Abigail. You startled me."

"You're doing that pacing thing you always do when you're worried." Tally pointed out, "What's on your mind?"

"Um," Bea said as she gulped, "I want to ask Ava to be my girlfriend." 

Tally gasped and let out a squeal as she ran over and hugged Beatrice, "Oh my Goddess, Bea, that's great!" 

"Yeah,  _ except _ , I have no idea how to do it!" Beatrice said in a panic, "I  _ really _ like her, guys, I think  _ I might love her. _ "

"Oh, oh wow." Abigail said, "Well, why don't you tell her?"

"What if she runs away?" Beatrice said, worriedly.

"Why would she run away?" Tally asked, "Bea, you're usually so cool and chill. Why are you so scared?"

"Because.." Beatrice trailed, "I've never been in love before." 

" _ Goddess, this is so cute, I think I might burst, and to think you're confessing your love on my birthday. _ " Tally said with another squeal. Trying to compose herself, she took a deep breath, "Just  _ tell her how you feel _ .  _ She likes you too, doesn't she?"  _

"Well, yeah.." Beatrice replied with a nod.

"Then it shouldn't be so hard to ask her to be your girlfriend." Tally told her. 

Beatrice nodded, "Okay, I'm going to do it." She said. Before Tally could squeal again, Beatrice covered her mouth. " _ Don't." _

"Sorry." Tally said through a muffled voice as she forced herself to swallow her squeal, "I'm just a big softie."

Beatrice removed her hand from Tally's mouth. "I know." she said, "I'm going to do it."

"Go get 'em Bea." Abigail said. Beatrice gave her a thankful smile as she walked out to find Ava.

* * *

Ava was hanging out with Camila and Scylla, when Beatrice approached.

"Girlfriend alert." Scylla smirked as she took a sip of her beer. 

"Hush." Ava said as she glared at Scylla, "She's not my girlfriend."

"Hey Ava, can I talk to you?" Beatrice asked, "Privately."

"S-Sure." Ava replied. She stood up and the pair walked to another area hand in hand. "What's up?"

"Okay." Beatrice said with a deep breath, "So, I'm not so good at this. I have no idea how I'm even speaking." she said, "I like you, Ava, I have _really, really_ strong feelings for you." she explained. "These feelings are new and they're.." she trailed, " _They're so scary but they feel so right too_."

Ava smiled, "Bea," she said softly, "What are you trying to say?" 

"I'm trying to say.." Beatrice trailed off, "I think I'm in love with you."

Ava blushed from being caught off guard, she smiled softly, giving Beatrice the look as if she hung the moon, as she slowly leaned in and kissed Beatrice softly. "I think I love you too."

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Beatrice asked.

Ava leaned in, letting their foreheads touch, "I'd be with you in this life  _ or _ the next." 

Beatrice laughed, "Is that a yes, then?"

Ava smiled as she kissed Beatrice again. "Of course it is." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> x


	41. Fire And Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things between Ava and Beatrice get stronger.
> 
> Tw// minor sexual harassment and stabbing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> x

Ava and Beatrice re-entered the house, hand in hand and smiling. They entered the living room where everyone was. Scylla was cuddled up with Raelle when she saw the pair.

" _Finally?_ " She asked.

Ava nodded as she held up their hands, still holding each other, "We're dating." she said with a happy squeal.

A few of the girls squealed while others said, " _Took you long enough!_ " 

"Best birthday gift ever!" Tally said as she ran over and hugged the pair, "Welcome to the family, Ava."

"Thanks." Ava said, "I think." 

"Oh," Bea smiled, "Don't worry babe, Our family is messy and weird, but nonetheless, it's ours." 

Ava felt her eyes water, Scylla noticed and went over to give her sister a hug. She looked at her, "We have a family, Scyll." she said softly.

Scylla smiled as she wiped away Ava's tears, " _We do, Aves. We finally do._ " 

"I never want to go back." Ava whispered, "I think we should stay."

Scylla smiled as she looked at her new family, " _We're not going anywhere._ " 

"Ava, do you want to come with me to pick up Tally's cake?" Bea asked.

"Wait, are you sure that's safe?" Raelle asked.

"The cake shop is just down the street." Kara replied. "It's safe." 

"It'll give us some alone time." Beatrice smirked as she wrapped her arms around Ava.

Scylla fake gagged and laughed while dodging Ava's punch, "I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" Scylla said with a laugh. 

"Yeah, you better take it back, you bitch." Ava laughed. Scylla fake gasped while rolling her eyes.

"Okay you love birds, get out of here." Scylla said as she pushed them out the front door, "Don't do anything I would do."

"Don't you mean _wouldn't_?" Ava asked.

"Nope, because Raelle and I have already fuc-" she was cut off.

"Byeee!" Ava said as she shut the door. 

Beatrice laughed as she grabbed Ava's hand, "God, I love you." 

The pair head to the bakery, while they were walking, a guy who looked about 18 walked over and slapped Ava's ass.

"Hey!" Ava said as she spun around, "Don't touch me like that!"

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do?" The guy mocked.

"I suggest you don't touch my girlfriend's ass." Beatrice said with a low growl. 

"Not my fault your girlfriend's ass is nice and plump." The guy replied.

Beatrice growled again, _how dare they disrespect her._ she thought to herself. "Say that to my face and watch what happens."

The guy leaned in and looked at Beatrice straight in the eyes, "Your girlfriend has a nice ass. I'd love to get a taste of it." he smirked.

Beatrice lost her temper and punched him right in the nose, "You don't talk about women that way, you asshole!" she yelled.

"Oh you bitch!" The guy said as he stumbled back, holding his nose. "You're going to pay for that!"

"No, I think you learned your lesson, haven't you?" Beatrice asked. " _Never_ objectify what's _mine_ again." 

"You're going to pay!" The guy growled. He took out his pocket knife and jabbed it into Bea's side.

"BABY!" Ava cried as Bea fell down to her knees. The guy removed his knife and ran away. "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS." Ava yelled, "Baby, baby stay with me, okay?"

Bea laughed, "I'm your baby, huh?"

Ava laughed as tears streamed down her face, "Of course you are." She said, "You're my _big, strong, badass baby_." 

"I'm not going to die, babe." Beatrice said, "But I do need you to calm down and put pressure on where he stabbed me, okay?"

Ava nodded as she ripped a piece of her shirt and placed it on Beatrice's wound. Putting pressure on it to stop the bleeding. "God, you're hot when you are angry." She kissed Beatrice passionately. 

"I love you, Ava." Beatrice said, "I'd take a _million gunshots_ and a _million stab wounds_ to defend your honor."

Ava blushed and laughed, "Yeah, please don't. I just started dating you." 

"I'm not going anywhere, baby." Beatrice said, "Help me up?"

"But..you're bleeding." Ava said worried. 

"Trust me, beautiful, I've been through much worse." Beatrice said. Ava was hesitant but nodded and helped Beatrice up. 

"I'll patch you up at home, okay?" Ava said.

Beatrice held Ava's chin and kissed her, "Okay." 

Beatrice fixed her pants and the two went inside to pick up Tally's cake. They headed back and had to tell the others that Bea was hurt.

"SHE WAS WHAT?!" Raelle yelled, distressed, "Are you okay?'

Beatrice nodded, "I'm fine, Rae. Ava just needs to patch me up."

"There's a first aid in the upstairs bathroom." Kara said, "I'm sorry you were hurt."

"It's not your fault, Kara." Beatrice said, "Some people just don't know basic respect."

"Come now, babe, let's get you cleaned up." Ava said as she guided Beatrice upstairs. 

They entered the bathroom and Ava got the first aid kit and then headed into their room. Beatrice removed her shirt to examine the wound.

"It wasn't too bad." Beatrice said, "You just need to patch me up."

Ava got a cloth then went to the bathroom to wet it, and then returned to the room. "Here we go." she said as she washed it to make sure it doesn't get infected, "This should help." she traced her finger over the scar, they faced each other and their lips lingered for a second. 

Beatrice kissed her, and there was such fire in the kiss, Ava thought she might lose her mind. "I love you, Ava."

"I love you too." Ava replied. She continued to patch up the wound carefully applying the bandage carefully on it. "There, all better." she noticed Bea's other scars on her stomach. "What are these?" she asked.

Beatrice chuckled softly, "It's what happens when you're a lesbian in an all girls school for pleasing men." 

Ava gently traced over the other wounds, and their lips lingered there again. Beatrice kissed her again. Kissed her with such fire and passion. 

"I'm ready." Beatrice said.

"Ready?" Ava asked, "Oh! you mean.." she trailed, "Are you sure?" 

Beatrice kissed her again, more fire this time, "I'm sure."

"Okay." Ava said softly as they kissed each other again. 

  
( **_And you know how it goes)_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> x


	42. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tally's birthday celebration is here, and we also dive in more into Lena's secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New fic coming soon called "Out Of The Woods." focusing on the supernatural aspects! And introductions to new characters and shows!

Everyone gathered around in the living room and celebrated Tally's birthday. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena's waist.

"You okay, babe?" Kara asked. Lena nodded.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry my mom put you through all that trouble." Lena apologized.

"Don't apologize for your mother's bad choices." Kara told her, "How come she hasn't come to get you?"

"She doesn't care about me anymore. She knows I won't do the shit she says." Lena explained.

"Okay," Kara said. "I talked to Hope. About you."

"Did you tell her my secret?" Lena asked. She didn't sound mad.

"She said she already knew." Kara replied. "She wants to help you."

"Help me? How?" Lena asked. "I'll take any help I can get."

"Hope thought she was the only tribrid to exist." Kara explained. "She hasn't activated her vampire side. Have you?"

"No." Lena replied. "If I die, I become immortal." 

"I'm pretty immortal too, babe." Kara replied.

"I know." Lena replied, "I love you."

"I love you too." Kara replied. "So are we going to get Hope's help?"

"I'll take it. I know vampires often have a thirst for blood. I haven't activated my side yet, but I still crave blood." Lena explained.

Kara smirked, "That's hot."

Lena laughed, "Hush, babe."

"Sorry, I just find everything about you attractive." Kara told her. 

"I know." Lena replied. "Did you know back in freshman year, I punched someone for objectifying you?"

"What? Who?" Kara asked.

"Jeremy Shepard." Lena replied. 

"Oh," Kara laughed, "Why'd you do that?"

"It was my wolf." Lena admitted. "I was already in love with you at that time and wolves can sometimes be territorial and I was still so young, so in my mind, I marked you.. I wasn't trying to control your dating life but something about Shepard and wanting to ravage you.." Lena began shaking.

"Hey, babe, I'm yours, remember?" Kara asked as she wrapped her arms around Lena tighter. "I'm right here." 

"Sorry, my wolf has been really angry since you went missing." Lena replied.

"How can I help?" Kara asked. 

"My wolf just needs to be released, but I can't with all these people." Lena explained. "This  _ has  _ to be a secret, babe. The government is already on the fence of Hope being a tribrid. What if they learn about me?" 

"Hey, your secret is safe with me." Kara reassured her. "We won't tell anyone unless you trust them." 

"Thanks baby. I love you." Lena said. 

It was time for birthday presents. Due to circumstances, nobody was able to really get Tally gifts, which was okay with her. 

Hope walked over to Lena and Kara, "Hey, Lena, Kara said you're.." she lowered her voice, "A tribrid?"

Lena nodded, "Yeah. Can you help me?"

Hope nodded in response. "Yeah, we have to go out in the woods and I can help you wolf out. But um." she lowered her voice, "You're gonna have to be naked." 

Lena saw Kara's eyes lit up as Lena laughed and smacked Kara's arm, "Shut up, babe." , she turned her attention back to Hope. "When can we start?" 

"We can start tomorrow after school?" Hope offered.

Lena grimaced, "Ugh, school." She groaned, then she turned back to Kara. "By the way, how are the new girls going to attend school?"

"My mom is going to play their guardian." Kara replied. 

"Okay." Lena replied. She focused back on Hope. "So, meet me after school tomorrow?" 

Hope nodded, "Yeah. We need to be discrete though. If anyone finds out the Luthor's have a tribrid daughter, there's going to be a man hunt."

"I won't let that happen." Kara said. "I'll protect you, baby." 

Lena smiled, "Sweetie, I love you but if they find out your secret, you won't be safe either. They'll want to do tests and experiments on you"

Kara frowned and sighed, "Fuck, you're right." 

"Don't worry, Kara." Hope said, "I'll take care of her."

Kara smiled, "I appreciate that Hope. I really do." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the ride!

**Author's Note:**

> Love y'all


End file.
